


Blue Light Special

by jessie_cristo



Series: Omega Run [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood and Violence, Fighting Contests, Gay Sex, Human Trafficking, Kidnapping, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Sex with Sentient Animals, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessie_cristo/pseuds/jessie_cristo
Summary: It's Omega Run season again and this time the stakes are even higher. Tensions between the Pack and the Rogues explode and Jensen is once again in the middle of it all.A war is brewing!Can Jensen find a way to help not only his cherished mate, but also the werewolves and humans he thought of as family?
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Omega Run [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1192579
Comments: 207
Kudos: 77





	1. BACK IN DEMAND

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to '[Attention Shoppers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883868)' and takes place around four months after the timestamp '[Black Friday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703146)'. If you haven't read either, it would help you to better understand this story, if you did. 😉
> 
> I'd also like to give a heartfelt thanks to my betas: cyncitymojo & jerzcaligrl - without whom ALL my writings would've come to a screeching halt. Their love and support wouldn't let me quit and I'm ever so grateful.
> 
> Lastly, this fic is a Work In Progress so tags, warnings, characters and plot details could change depending on what works best for the evolving story. Don't worry, I will always point out any changes I may make. Thank you for your patience and I really hope you enjoy the story!

The last thing Jensen remembers was going out the delivery bay doors of the Lunar Mall with Samantha Smith, Beta and General Manager of the mall, and organizer of the yearly Omega Run.

The Omega Run being an event where turned and yet-to-be-turned Omegas would voluntarily gather in hopes of finding an Alpha mate.

Nearly five years ago, Jensen had been a human, taken against his will to the Lunar Mall - an abandoned mall in the Sonoran Desert - where he’d been turned into an Omega werewolf and had been claimed and mated by an Alpha.

Back then, Omega Runs hadn’t been voluntary and humans with the Omega gene like Jensen had been forced to undergo the Turning and Mating, and it was all done under the insistence that it was the only way to keep them safe.

To keep them from being violently and forcibly taken by Rogue Weres - a faction of wolves that didn’t follow the laws and sanctions set down by the Were Councils of the world, all who adhered to the Council’s edicts and rules, were considered part of one worldwide Pack.

Those that didn’t want to follow the laws of the Pack formed their own communities or settlements. They stuck to tradition to where each settlement was run by one ruling family in which the Chief Alpha passes on his leadership to an Alpha son when he dies or retires due to health or age. In some of the settlements, the same bloodline has ruled for countless generations.

In the Pack, laws were put in place and enforced by a council made up of Weres nominated and then voted on by the eight Elder Weres, of which Jared was the oldest.

In the end, Jensen hadn’t regretted the events that led up to him meeting, mating, and marrying Elder Alpha Jared Padalecki. He loved his mate with his entire being and he knew Jared felt the same for him. But Jensen all too clearly recalled the confusion and fear he’d gone through during his Omega Run and his mate had since then been working hard to make the Run better for all sides, especially for the Omegas and the Omega Potentials.

The first practice to go was the abductions and forced Turnings, so right away, as Jensen opened his eyes and shifted his body around, he knew he’d been kidnapped… again.

The light around him was dimly filtered through some ventilation slots in the sides of what looked like a large shipping container.

His wrists and ankles were bound with what felt like zip ties. The thick, heavy duty types and with two or three for each binding. He guessed silk cloths weren’t his abductor’s style, but it was most likely because they knew he was a Were and silk would never be able to hold him.

He was laid out on what felt like stacked, plastic-coated exercise mats. When he turned his head to the right he saw there was a gagged and unconscious young boy, secured with duct tape in the same fashion as Jensen was tied, laid out next to him and beyond him was another male in the same situation and beyond him was another.

There were four others laid out like Jensen at the innermost section of the container and with his heightened senses he could tell that they were all human.

However, when he turned to look at the rest of what must be a forty-foot trailer, Jensen gasped in shock.

Spaced at regular intervals along the wall on either side of the trailer were wood and steel frames bolted to the walls. On each frame, wrapped in heavy, chains and leather straps were naked males of varying ages.

Jensen started when he recognized many of the faces as residents of his home, Jensenville, the town Jared had settled and named after him. As he examined each familiar face he realized they were all Omegas. In fact, Jensen was pretty sure that all of the chained males, fifteen in total, were Omegas. Which, he realized, would account for the heavier bindings.

“You’re probably wondering why you’re not hanging up there with the rest of the bitches, aren’t you?” said a voice above, but close to him.

Jensen jerked in surprise then craned his head back to see a dark-eyed, long-haired Alpha sneering down at him. He looked to be only a couple years older than Jensen and would be handsome if he didn’t have a condescending sneer on his face.

Along the wall above his head was a metal bench bolted to it. Seated along it were four or five Alphas, including the dark-eyed Alpha who’d spoken to him.

“Cut it out, Sunder.” one of the other Alphas said, a much older looking black man, a clear warning tone in his voice.

“I’m not touching him, Williams! I’m just talkin’!”

Williams scowled. “Yeah well, don’t talk to him, either. Things have been smooth so far and I don’t want any problems now that we’re only an hour out from the first rest stop.”

“SUNDER? Any relation to Rayvic Sunder?” Jensen asked, warily.

All the Alphas were now looking at Jensen as the young Omega sat up and twisted around to face them.

“I am Raynard Sunder. Rayvic was my older brother. How do you know my brother? He died almost five years ago. He was a great man taken before his time by the tyrant, Elder Padalecki.”

“He was an asshole and a murderer!” Jensen seethed. “He was judged and executed for killing a young Beta and for trying to circumvent the Run and claim an Omega during his Turning!” Jensen growled, his teeth lengthening to sharp, deadly points. “He got what he deserved!”

The other Alphas were now gaping in shock, disgust twisting their features as they turned to look at Sunder who was red-faced and spluttering with rage.

“THAT IS A GODDAMN LIE! MY BROTHER WOULD _NEVER_ DO THAT!”

“He DID! And when he refused to be taken to trial as per Pack Law, he was judged and executed by Old Laws.”

Sunder jumped to his feet and stepped forward to loom over Jensen, his face twisted into a grimace of rage. “YOU LIE! HOW THE FUCK WOULD YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BROTHER!??” he shouted, long arms and large hands held to his sides, claws fully extended, muscles trembling.

“‘Cause he was there!” a new voice rang through the container.

Jensen whipped around to see that almost all of the Omegas strapped to the walls had awakened and were watching Jensen and Sunder.

Closest to where Jensen and the humans had been laid out was Omega Colin Kelly - Jensen’s closest friend next to Lee Rhumor-Ateo, another Omega. The two only surpassed in closeness to Jensen by Jensen’s own mate, Jared. 

Jensen, Colin and Lee had been abducted, turned, and then mated at the same Omega Run five years ago, and had gotten through it together, each finding their mates. 

They met as strangers tied up in the back of a van, but had left the Lunar Mall as family. Jensen’s parents and even Jared, had also come to view them as friends and in Colin’s case, another son when it came to his parents.

It was Colin who’d spoken up, the 20-year-old’s hazel brown eyes flashing yellow as he glared at Sunder. “Jensen was the one your piece-of-shit brother tried to force a claim on and he killed the much smaller Beta who was only trying to protect a still groggy and defenseless, newly Turned Omega. I was there, I saw the whole thing!”

Jensen smiled proudly at his friend. So impressed with how far Colin had come from the homeless, timid and fearful young boy Jensen had first met. Being mated to Alpha Brock had really helped him to blossom and grow.

Sunder suddenly shot to his feet. His own eyes glowing. “Wait a minute! HE is Rayvic’s stolen mate?! My informant said Rayvic’s Omega was claimed by Padalecki at the Omega Run!” the shocked and strangely elated gaze of the Alpha turned to Jensen and it was a mild relief for Jensen to see the older and bigger Alpha Williams stand up and lay a restraining hand on Sunder’s arm.

“I was _never_ your brother’s mate. Even if he had followed the rules, I never would’ve chosen him.” Jensen snarled.

The Alpha sneered at Jensen but didn’t reply. Instead, he turned to Alpha Williams with eyes that had shifted from red to a glowing yellow.

“Sir, do you realize what we have here? Morgan is gonna shit his pants!”

Williams frowned in confusion, having been too focused on keeping Sunder from attacking and hurting the young Omega to pay attention to what they’d been saying. “What the hell are you talking about, you fool?” frowning at Sunder, displeased with the ruckus the other Alpha was stirring up.

Sunder reached over to grab Jensen by one arm and hauled him to his feet, ignoring Jensen’s and Colin’s complaints about his rough treatment. By then, the other two Alphas had gotten to their feet and the rest of the Omegas awoke and the entire trailer flew into an uproar.

Immediately, Jensen and the others in the trailer felt the trailer slowing and then turning, eventually coming to a hard stop that had those that were standing stumbling to keep their balance, and the chained Omegas swinging in their frames.

Sunder had let go of Jensen to grab the bench he had been sitting on and Jensen had collapsed to his knees on the mat to avoid falling over; unable to keep his balance because of the bindings on his ankles. The entire trailer had by then fallen into an eerie silence broken only by the soft whimpers of the youngest of Omegas trembling in their bindings, and the low curses of Alpha Williams.

Footsteps, more than one, could be heard traipsing along both sides of the trailer, heading for the back end of the trailer where the doors were.

With loud clangs and a grating of metal they were unlocked, then opened. Warm, red light from a setting sun filtered in, allowing Jensen to make out three tall figures jumping easily up into the opening. All of them, like the Alpha guards, dressed in a combination of heavy boots, jeans, flannel, and leather.

Jensen was surprised however, when the lead male, trailed by what looked like two hulking lackeys, got close enough for Jensen to scent him as a fellow Omega.

Hard green eyes scanned the room before they finally ran over Jensen, moved away, then flicked back and pinned him to the spot. Eyes narrowing with confusion.

“What the hell is going on back here?” the new Omega finally spoke. Voice deep and full of authority.

Sunder spoke first, a respectful air in his manner that frankly surprised Jensen. “Omega Morgan, I’ve just discovered some amazing news about this Omega right here.” He then leaned over to pull Jensen back to his feet, ignoring Colin’s further protests.

“He’s pregnant, you son of a bitch! Leave him alone!” Colin snarled, struggling wildly in his bonds. Other captive Omegas began speaking up when they heard this. 

In the Pack, Omegas were treated with a certain kind of respect, and a pregnant one even moreso. To mistreat a pregnant Omega was of the highest offense to all in the Pack.

Jensen, however, wasn’t paying attention to Sunder or Colin and was instead staring fixedly at the strange Omega before him.

He looked familiar to Jensen. He was sure he’d seen this Omega before. But it wasn’t until the Omega locked his green eyes with Jensen’s that it finally came to him and he gasped then staggered a step forward.

“You’re Joshua Ackles!” he shouted, wonder and shock written on his face.

This Omega looked exactly like the old pictures of his Dad’s younger brother. The brother that had gone missing on a camping trip when his Dad was only nineteen. Way before Jensen was even born and before Jensen’s Dad and Grandfather had learned that werewolves existed.

The Omega tilted his head; two pairs of matching green eyes studying the other. Amazement and shock on Jensen’s part, and suspicion and wariness on the other.

“My name is Joshua Morgan and has been for many years now. How do you know my birth name? Who are you?”

“I’m Jensen... Jensen _Ackles_.” Jensen replied, noting the slight widening of the other’s eyes. “My parents are Donna and ALAN Ackles. Your big brother is MY dad.”

The stranger gasped in shock and stumbled back a step, green eyes flaring wide, mouth dropping open in shock. The two huge Alphas at his side, obviously his bodyguards, stepped to his side, growling warningly at Jensen.

The Omega reached out to place a hand on each of his bodyguards, and they instantly calmed and stepped back.

“Calm down, boys. If he’s telling the truth, and I really don’t see a reason why he would lie, he’s family. J-Jensen, is it?” Jensen nodded, his own eyes wide with realizations as well. “These two lunks beside me are my sons, Luke and Solo. They’re your first cousins.”

Sunder, gray with shock, raised one hand to gain Josh’s attention.

“Sir, he’s more than just your kin.”

Josh frowned at Sunder. “Other than possibly being of my blood and a pregnant Omega that you were roughly handling, pray tell, what else is he?”

Sunder swallowed nervously, knowing that with one word from this Omega and his head would be ripped from his body in mere seconds by one or both of the Omega’s massive sons. He hastened to explain before the Omega could lose his patience.

“He’s Padalecki’s mate! We have Jared Padalecki’s mate and unborn child.”

Green eyes that had been warming up as they looked upon Jensen suddenly narrowed and went cold.

“ _You_ are the mate of that treacherous, evil monster?! MY OWN FLESH AND BLOOD IS MATED TO THAT SNAKE?!!” Josh growled, his teeth sharpening and extending.

Jensen quailed back at the sudden black rage that filled Josh’s face. The older Omega stepped toward Jensen, his lithely muscled body quivering, his hands visibly shaking at his sides with black, sharp claws where his fingernails should be.

Josh then reached out with one sharp-clawed nail and pricked the side of Jensen’s neck - he then swiped at the drop of blood that trickled down with one finger and brought it to his nose and sniffed delicately at the smear of crimson. He then stuck his finger in his mouth and growled the moment he tasted it.

Dropping his hand, the Omega turned sharply in place, leather jacket flaring out around and then behind him as he stalked back down the aisle, headed for the exit.

“Alpha Sunder…” Josh called back as he walked away. “Thank you for bringing Omega Padalecki to my attention, you will be paid later.”

“My pleasure, Omega Morgan.” the Alpha said, cold blue eyes now regarding Jensen indifferently.

Josh then paused at the open doors and looked back at Jensen.

“Bring him.” he said, ice dripping off his tones.

Jensen gasped as the two massive bodyguards each grabbed one of his arms and began carrying him easily toward the exit. So caught up in what his Uncle said and did, Jensen couldn’t believe it but he’d forgotten about his oversized, muscle-bound cousins.

Colin and now a fully awake DJ Qualls, began snapping and snarling in their chains. Shouting gutturally for the Alphas to let Jensen go. Jensen tried to struggle but when he felt a twinge of pain deep in his belly, he stopped. The Alphas weren’t hurting him, and the last thing Jensen needed was to go into labor, early.

Jensen twisted to look behind him, catching DJ’s then Colin’s eyes. “Stop struggling, you’re only hurting yourselves. Take care of each other, I’ll be fine.”

Jensen turned back just as he and his escort reached Omega Josh at the doorway. The last rays of the setting sun cast rosy light over the still handsome older Omega.

“I still haven’t decided what to do with you. So don’t count on _’being fine’_ just yet.” Josh said, menacingly as he locked eyes with Jensen.

Jensen swallowed nervously as the light from the sun made Josh’s eyes glow a deep, dark red.

At least, Jensen _thought_ it was because of the sun.


	2. PAST & PRESENT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared must reassure his self-conscious mate. Jared knows when his mate needs him, it’s an instinctual thing. This time, that gut feeling comes in high definition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're all doing fine and staying safe during these trying times. Also hoping this chapter helps, even if just a little, to get through this quarantine. God Bless, Love & Peace to y'all! xoxo

_The morning mist carpeted the rich, loamy earth of the forest floor, giving it a soft, otherworldly appearance that Jensen barely registered as he bounded quickly through the low underbrush, yipping with happiness._

_Jensen loved running through the tangle of massive trees that made up the dense forest that sat at the base of Wolf’s Peak; the mountain to the northwest of Jensenville._

_Jensen loved it even more when his mate Jared, took the time to run with him. At that moment, his mate wasn’t sharing his happy mood and was sending out waves of annoyance and worry._

__\- Jensen, slow down! -_ Jared growled in his mind, using their private were-speak link to do so. _\- The ground is rough ahead, you could get hurt! -__

_Jensen slowed, then turned just as the massive russet red and black wolf bounded up to him. The heightened anxiety in his mind-voice prompted Jensen to listen and comply._

_He knew his mate could’ve just used his Alpha-command on him, but respected Jensen too much to do so. That consideration made Jensen extra careful to never give Jared a reason to resort to the ability and Jared was thankful for that._

_But still, Jensen had just spent a whole week with his mother and father fussing over him, the two having moved into his and Jared’s home while Jared was out of town; meeting with other Alphas from all over North America for their annual conclave._

_He loved his parents dearly, but their over-attentiveness had started chafing on day two and it had taken every bit of patience that Jensen had not to snap at them._

_So when Jared returned and his parents went back to their own home, Jensen had thought he’d finally get to get out of the manor and run free in the woods with his mate, like they used to, before Jensen had gotten pregnant._

_Though Jared did allow him to go running without much fuss, his massive mate had spent the entire time hovering and fretting. Jensen was ready to either give his mate an annoyed nip or shift back into human and give him a hefty slap to the back of his head._

_Huffing irritably, Jensen came to a sliding stop then dropped to his haunches, his back to his mate in an obvious show of temper._

_A displacement in the air behind him, along with the audible _snap crack_ of a shifting Were, letting Jensen know that Jared had returned to his human form._

_Large hands coming to rest on Jensen’s silky-furred shoulders confirmed it. With another huff and a shift forward, Jensen pulled away from his mate before settling on his haunches again._

_“Sweetheart.” Jared started. “Don’t be like that. You know I only worry about you. Your body is heavy with our children and despite how nimble you usually are, carrying all that extra weight can’t be easy.”_

_Jensen growled and shot a look over his shoulder at his mate, baring his teeth at the mention of his weight._

_In this form, Jensen was bigger than Jared in his human form. He was only a couple inches taller but his body was more muscled and heavier; especially now that he was carrying._

_Jensen usually got a kick out of being bigger than Jared when they were shifted and unshifted like this; but since getting pregnant and with his middle ballooning out so much in just four and a half months, Jensen had started having flashbacks to when he was a fat and lonely kid in high school, and he didn’t like it one bit._

_“I know something is bothering you. You’ve been blocking a part of your thoughts from me since before I left town. Shift, and let’s talk about it.”_

_Jared frowned when Jensen just dropped to the ground and curled up on his side; a soft whimper escaping him, his mind sending a flood of feelings and images through Jared's head._

_When he was finally able to sift through the barrage, Jared’s expression lightened and a fond, adoring smile warmed his features as he moved to lay on the ground behind the large, wolf-shaped form of his mate. Pressing his long, muscled frame as close as he could to the furred and trembling frame of his one true mate, Jared ran one hand lovingly through Jensen’s red-tinged gray and black fur._

_When he’d first turned, the red in Jensen’s fur had been more noticeable. He’d almost resembled a large fox and it had made him stand out. But as he matured and left his teen years behind him, the red had faded and the more traditional grays and blacks of an Arctic wolf had taken over. But bits of red still remained and Jared found him beautiful no matter the color of his fur._

_Even the faint spattering of flecks on his snout were uniquely Jensen. His mate hated his flecks and freckles but Jared absolutely adored them._

_“You are not an overblown whale and I could never find you repulsive. You are nowhere near the size you used to be before you Turned, and it wouldn’t matter even if you were. I found you as unbelievably beautiful back then as I do now.”_

_Jared pressed his face into the thick fur on the back of Jensen’s strong neck and nuzzled the younger male lovingly. “Please shift and look at me… please.”_

_In the five years they’d been together, hearing Jared beg had never sat well with Jensen._

_His mate was loving, caring, and yes, even affectionate. But he was also an accomplished warrior whose reputation often preceded him and helped to accomplish many things with as little fuss as possible._

_So having him demean himself by begging wasn’t something Jensen got off on. In fact, Jensen had grown to be quite defensive when it came to Jared and the respect he felt his mate deserved._

_To the point where, on a few occasions, it had been Jared, himself, who’d had to pull Jensen aside to cool him down whenever an uninitiated human or cocky young Alpha showed Jared any kind of disrespect._

_Sighing in defeat, Jensen let his body shift back to its natural human form then awkwardly turned until they were face-to-face._

_“Are you having regrets?” Jared asked, beautiful hazel eyes pools of trepidation._

_“NO!” Jensen gasped, remorse filling him at causing Jared even an ounce of doubt. “It’s me and my own insecurities, Jay. You’re perfect. I love everything about you!”_

_“What insecurities? Have I done something to make you feel this way?”_

_“No, baby. It’s nothing you did, well, not really.”_

_“Not really? Either I did or I didn’t, sweetheart. Which is it?”_

_“It’s… it’s…”_

_“You can tell me.”_

_Jensen covered his face with both hands as he pressed closer to Jared; trying to completely hide how embarrassed he was. “I’m fat and clumsy again and the only time I don’t feel so fat and clumsy is when I’m a wolf, but even then, I can’t run as freely as I want to ‘cos I’m _still_ as big as a house and if you’re not worrying about me the whole time, I’m worrying for myself ‘cos I get tired so easily. I’m pathetic and gross and how in the world can you still love me?!”_

_Jensen finished on a despairing wail. Tears flowing, snot stuffing up his nose quickly. Jensen knew he was an ugly crier and that just added on even more to his sour mood._

_Jared gently pushed Jensen onto his back, the Omega allowing it, but continuing to cover his face with both hands, harsh sobs wracking his entire body._

_Jared crouched over him on his hands and knees. He stared down at his mate, his wolf howling deep inside him, demanding that their mate be comforted. Human and beast thinking as one in their primal urge to protect their mate._

_Jared gently pushed Jensen’s hands aside and cupped the sides of his face with two large, callused hands. Roughened thumbs reverently wiping at the tears on his mate’s freckled cheeks._

_He waited until Jensen opened his already tear-swollen eyes to look up at him; long, wet lashes parted to reveal dark and tortured emerald orbs._

_“I’m gonna tell you something I never told you before. Are you listening, mate? Answer me.” Jared said, voice harsh with emotion, but hands still gentle._

_“Y-yes. I’m listening.”_

_“The day you were born, other than your parents, I was the first to see you. Your parents had other friends there, other hunters who lived in the area, but it was to me that Alan brought you to first. Later, when I asked him why, he said he didn’t know why. That it was just something he felt he had to do.”_

_Jensen’s tears slowed as he listened to Jared. A hitching breath trembling through him every now and then as he calmed down._

_Jared released his face then settled to the ground beside his smaller mate. He slid one arm under Jensen’s head to cushion it even as he pressed his much larger frame against his mate’s side, his other hand coming to rest possessively on Jensen’s distended belly._

_“From the moment Alan laid you in my arms, I knew you were mine. My _True Mate_. I could feel it deep in my core. I believe your father felt it, too. But a day after you and your mother returned from the hospital, I left. I convinced your mother and father that their obligation was to you from then on, and to quite hunting and settle down. They agreed. But I didn’t tell them the _real_ reason why I had to leave.”_

_“What was the real reason?” Jensen asked softly, voice rough from emotion._

_“Because I wanted you to lead as normal a life as you could. I knew Alan and Donna would be great parents and I wanted to give them the chance to raise you as they saw fit. If I had stayed I would not have had the willpower to stay out of their way. I was already protective of you and I knew I would try to guide and mold you to be what I wanted.”_

_“I don’t see what’s so wrong with that. You’re a kind and loving Alpha. I think you would’ve made a great influence in my life and maybe if you’d been around we could’ve mated sooner and I never would’ve had to go through that Omega Run.” Gasping softly, Jensen turned to cup one side of Jared’s face, running it up into Jared’s long-ish, silky hair, tangling his fingers in the tresses._

_“Not that I’m regretting it in any way, Jared! I still bless the day we mated. I love you and I’m so happy to be your mate!”_

_“No, I had to let you grow and turn into your own person. I owed it to you. But I did watch over you, Jensen. I watched you grow into a kind, caring, intelligent young man. And every year you just got more and more beautiful to me.”_

_Jensen grimaced and shot Jared a doubting look. “Even when I got as big as a house?”_

_Jared smiled affectionately down at him. “You were _not_ as big as a house and yes, even then. You’ve been a Were for five years now, do you still take notice of humans’ outward appearances first?”_

_Jensen had to stop and really think about it before finally answering. “Actually, no. I guess I don’t.”_

_“Right, because of our wolf nature we notice scent, first. And I’m not talking about whether they showered recently, or not.”_

_“Right, ‘cos everyone, Were or human, has this base smell, something that comes from within and exudes from their pores. Something just under the scent of their soap or deodorant, even the scent of their clothing.”_

_“Yes, our scents say a lot about us and as you get older you will be able to scent more nuances in the scents of others in both Weres and humans. Another thing is our sense of sight and touch. Have you noticed a difference in those too?”_

_“Yes. I like touching more than I used to and I take note of how light falls on things and people more. But I just thought that _because_ you knew I was your mate, maybe y’know, rose-tinted glasses.”_

_Jared laughed, then leaned down to kiss the tip of Jensen’s nose. “Okay maybe I _was_ biased, but that doesn’t explain why so many others wanted to bid for you.” Jared abruptly sobered, eyes darkened. “Or why Amell was willing to cheat and then die in the Arena for you.”_

_Jensen’s mouth opened to reply then shut again without speaking. He couldn’t think of a single thing to say at that moment._

_“Let me show you what I saw, and still see, in you.”_

_Jensen licked his lips, then bit his plush lower lip and nodded._

_Jared settled his weight slightly onto Jensen, taking care to arch his body carefully, so as to not put too much weight on Jensen’s large belly._

_He soon ended up straddling Jensen’s hips, one knee on either side, his own thighs cradling the bulge of Jensen’s belly as he used his hands to run soothing caresses up and down the outside of Jensen’s arms._

_“Your parents didn’t know but I checked in on you almost every month for your entire life. I watched you blossom and grow into the beautiful young man you became.”_

_Jared ran the back of one finger along Jensen’s collarbone and up the side of his neck until he was cupping his mate’s cheek. “I didn’t have to touch you to know your skin would be the softest I’d ever feel. I didn’t have to get close to pick up your delectable scent or hear the warm, silky tone of your voice. I could hear you inside your home from twenty feet away, outside your house. I learned what I could about you from your conversations with your parents and the few classmates you had over for one school project or another. I was concerned about your weight, but not so much for aesthetic reasons but for your health.”_

_“Geezus, Jared. You really _were_ a stalker.” Jensen teased. A small smile curling the corners of his plush, tempting lips. Then his amusement faded, replaced with trepidation. “But… but why didn’t you claim me when I turned sixteen? Isn’t that when Weres usually come of age and find their mate?”_

_“Yes, it’s normal for _Weres_ , but sweetheart, you were a human. I promised myself when you were only a week old that I’d give you a chance at a normal life, a happy life where you could grow up and experience as much of a happy life as possible. I waited for you a very long time, my love. I could’ve waited another twenty or so years.”_

_“So what happened? I was only seventeen when you added me to the Collection roster for the Omega Run.”_

_Jared chuckled then leaned down to plant soft kisses along Jensen’s temple. “ _You_ happened. I hadn’t counted on how beautiful and tempting you’d be. I could hold out, but other Alphas weren’t so patient. Almost from the moment you turned sixteen, I’d had to turn away Alphas wanting you for theirs by either intimidation as an Elder or by fighting them off.”_

_Jensen pushed Jared back so that he could get a good look at his mate’s face. “Are you serious?! Alphas were sniffing around me even _before_ I went to the Omega Run?! How could I have never noticed?”_

_“Because I’m _that_ good?” Jared quipped, a smug smirk on his handsome face. Jensen snorted and slapped Jared lightly on one hard pec._

_Jared curved his body over Jensen while bracing his hands on the plush, mossy ground they were laying on to either side of the beautiful Omega’s head._

_Resting his forehead against Jensen’s, Jared brushed his nose along Jensen’s; his favorite way of showing affection to his mate._

_“I held them off for a year but they were coming more and more often. By the time you turned seventeen, I knew you had to be given as much of a choice as possible and added you into that year’s Omega Run. It was either the Run or taking a chance that another Alpha would snatch you away. I couldn’t take that chance.”_

_“But what if I had picked someone else?”_

_“Then I’d have respected your choice.”_

_“Really? You’d have just backed off?”_

_“Yes, but not until _after_ he’d won you fair and square in the Run. I’d want to make sure _any_ Alpha who won you would be able to adequately protect and provide for you. Then because I’ve outlived many, I’d have just waited until I had another chance with you.”_

_Jensen teared up as he reached up to cup and caress Jared’s face with both of his hands. “You’d have gone on living a lonely life just waiting for me?”_

_“You are my True Mate, Jensen. I would travel the world ten times over and wait forever for you.”_

_Jensen’s face crumpled as more tears flowed. He pulled Jared’s head down until he could crush his lips to Jared’s. Warm waves of love rushing all through him, making him feel light-hearted and giddy._

_“God, I love you so much! The way you talk is sappy as hell, but damn it’s a real panty-dropper.” Jensen said, lips pressed to Jared’s._

_Jared broke their kiss to stare incredulously down at Jensen. “Panties?! You wear panties?”_

_Against the underside of his naked belly, Jensen felt Jared’s hard length twitch and spurt a bit of precome._

_Jensen grinned then laughed out loud. “I was kidding! But did I just find the big, bad Alpha’s secret kink? Do you have a thing for women’s underwear, Jared?”_

_Jared frowned, cheeks flaming as he stammered and stumbled over his words. “I… no! I’ve never… I don’t, I mean, if you don’t want, it’s not… aw, hell!”_

_Jensen was now laughing uncontrollably._

_Jared pretended to huff with annoyance, but he was too relieved to see his beautiful mate smiling and laughing again, to keep it up._

_Pressing his hips up slightly, Jensen rubbed his hard member against Jared’s large, full balls and then along his mate’s thick, long length. They both groaned at the delicious friction._

_“I tried on a girl’s panties before, ya know. They were green satin ones my babysitter forgot after my mom caught her making out with her boyfriend instead of watching me. My mom didn’t see it behind the couch, but I did, and I took it up to my room and tried ‘em on.”_

_Jared’s eyes widened in shock, even as his hips bucked involuntarily against Jensen’s warm, inviting body. “Why, Mister Ackles-Padalecki… why am I just _now_ learning about your kinky side, huh?” _

_Even with their dicks pushed to the side by the underside of Jensen’s pregnant belly, they managed to slot against each other almost perfectly, and were soon creating a rhythm that, along with the picture of Jensen wearing nothing but green satin panties, had Jared flushed and breathing raggedly from the bolts of lust shooting straight to his already achingly hard cock._

_“Jared!” Jensen gasped, blood rushing to fill his own erection so fast he felt light-headed. “Want you, now.”_

_“I got you, sweetheart.” Jared whispered, hoarsely. He pulled back, smoothing one hand along Jensen’s thigh as he turned his mate onto his side, then laid himself on the ground behind him, his chest to Jensen’s back, his cock slotting between Jensen’s full, firm ass cheeks as he pressed up against him._

_Jared lifted one of Jensen’s legs until it bent at the knee, held straight up in the air. “Hold yourself open for me, baby.” He said, roughly, as he released Jensen’s leg, then guided the Omega’s hand to his knee._

_Jared ran his hand reverently down Jensen’s propped up leg, marveling all over again at the soft, lightly-haired skin on his mate’s thigh, hip, and buttocks. His long, callused fingers delved eagerly into Jensen's crack until he was fingering Jensen’s wet, clenching hole._

_“Oh god, Jare!” Jensen keened even as he tried to roll his hips to get Jared’s fingers inside him. “Please don’t tease!”_

_“No, beloved, not teasing.” Jared reassured him. “Just wanna feel you first. Stretch you a bit since it’s been a while.”_

_At those words, Jared pushed his pointer finger into Jensen’s hot, pulsating depths, nailing the younger man’s prostate in next to no time with practiced ease._

_Jensen choked on a gasp, then moaned loudly. Rising up to one elbow, he arched his back and pressed his ass back, whimpering when Jared withdrew his finger then pushed back in with two._

_“Have you been fingering yourself, baby? You’re not as tight as I thought you’d be.”_

_“Th-this morning. Was th-thinking ‘bout you and… oh _fuck_ yeah! Right there!” Jensen practically screamed. Jared having once again zeroed in on his prostate and was now massaging it with two fingers._

_Jensen groaned from deep in his chest. His channel spasming and squeezing at Jared’s fingers as if trying to pull him deeper. “Oh GOD, Jay! Hurry… NOW!”_

_Jensen’s sounds were driving Jared mad. The grunts, whines, and moans shooting bolts of lust straight to his straining cock. He picked up his pace, scissoring his fingers a mere handful more times before pulling out and pushing in three fingers._

_It was a tighter fit this time. Jensen’s breath was hitching in his chest now. A fine sheen of sweat breaking out all over his body._

_They were sliding against each other. Their sweat making their hot skin glide so perfectly._

_After pumping and flexing his fingers a couple of times, Jared finally pulled his fingers free and used the slick that coated them to lube his cock and then he was pressing the large, purple head of his cock against his mate’s opening._

_He gasped when Jensen eagerly pressed back, practically sucking the tip of Jared’s cock into him. They both groaned in sheer pleasure, uncaring of how loud they were getting._

_“Always so wet and tight.” Jared muttered, face twisted with lust as he sank in to the hilt. “Always taking all of me so beautifully. Made for me, baby. You were made for me.”_

_Jensen gasped and whined as Jared pulled back until only the tip of his cock was inside of Jensen, then pushed back with a firm, solid push. “Yes! For you. Only for you!”_

_Jensen quickly found and matched Jared’s speed and all coherent speech between the two dissolved into nothing but heavy gasping breaths, ululating moans, and deep groans._

_They’d learned early on into their relationship that neither was able to keep quiet when they made love. It had been a cause for a few embarrassing moments, but no matter how hard they tried to tone it down, they’d always failed and so they’d just accepted it._

_Jared could feel his orgasm coming up on him fast, so he wormed one hand under Jensen so he could support his mate’s gravid belly as he began to pump his hips harder._

_He used his other hand to support Jensen’s upright leg so that his mate could turn to face front and brace himself against the ground._

_He wanted Jensen to come first; his Omega’s wants and needs always came first with Jared - in all things that he did._

_Giving Jensen all he had always made Jared feel supremely satisfied and content. It made him superbly happy seeing the love of his long, formerly lonely life being so healthy, happy, and content._

_He never said it out loud because it made Jensen uncomfortable, but Jared knew he’d sacrifice anything and anyone for Jensen. He’d give it all up to keep his mate safe._

_Still propped up on one elbow, while bracing himself on the ground before him with his other arm, Jensen began pushing, pulling, and rolling his hips in sync with Jared's thrusts._

_The wet slap of skin, their panting breaths and moans of pleasure filled the small glade they were lying in. When Jensen’s channel began quivering and clamping around Jared’s length, he knew he was close._

_“Jared! I’m gonna… I’m coming!” Jensen cried out, voice husky and ragged, sending darts of pleasure throughout Jared._

_The sight of Jensen’s entire body stiffening, his muscles bunching and flexing under golden-tinged, creamy white skin and his head falling back to expose the long, tempting curve of his strong neck had Jared growling appreciatively and protectively._

_His glowing amber eyes drinking in the sight of his beautiful mate, laid out in the throes of a strong orgasm._

_Jared wanted so badly to knot and bite his mate, but he refrained. He reached down to grab the base of his cock with one hand and squeezed at his knot just as Jensen’s hole gave another strong squeeze that pushed Jared over the edge._

_Jared threw his head back and howled as he emptied himself deep inside his Omega. He wanted to knot his Omega as badly as he knew Jensen wanted him to. But being tied together for forty-five minutes, sometimes an hour, while out in the open, put them in too much of a vulnerable position._

_Sure, there was little to no crime in and around Jensenville, and any Were with a functioning brain would have to be suicidal to threaten _any_ Alpha’s pregnant lifemate, let alone an Elder Alpha like Jared. But Jared had lived and seen way too much in his very long life and could never let his guard down when not in the safety of their home._

_Releasing himself, Jared lazily gave shallow thrusts, as he reached around to take Jensen’s member gently in his hand. Working it gently, but firmly as he eased the last few spurts of his mate’s release from him._

_The sweet, musky unmistakable scent of Jensen’s spent filled his senses. It was a smell Jared had come to treasure in the few years they’d been together. A scent that Jared always associated with ‘home’._

_When Jensen gave a lazy hum, he knew the younger man was done, so he released his oversensitive member and ran his hand lovingly up and down his side and over the large mound of his belly._

_“You are the most beautiful thing to me, Jensen. Whether you are big or small. You are perfect.”_

_Jensen awkwardly turned onto his back and reached up to cradle Jared’s face with both hands. His thumbs tracing Jared’s dimples and the slant of his cheekbones._

_He didn’t speak. He just stared straight into Jared’s eyes. Intense. Focused. The look sent shivers down Jared’s spine._

_“Jared, I need you.” Jensen said._

_“I’m right here, baby. What do you need?”_

_“Jared, please.”_

_“Jen? What’s going on? I’m _right_ here.”_

_Suddenly, the forest, the sun and everything around them was gone. Replaced by a darkness almost so complete Jared’s Were sight was having trouble seeing Jensen clearly. The scent of the forest around them and the heady smells of their lovemaking also disappeared._

_Jared could now smell stale food, sweat, diesel fuel and the sour smell of fear. “Jensen?! What’s going on?!” He cried out, hands tightening on Jensen’s shoulders, when he noticed tears trickling slowly down his mate’s cheeks._

_“You have to find me, Jared.” Jensen said, voice weak and raspy. “You have to find _us_!”_

_“Wha--?” Jared started to say then gasped in shock when Jensen was snatched out of his hands - disappearing quickly into the suffocating darkness._

**  
_Jensenville, Main Street 8:55 pm_  
**

Sheriff Christian Kane strolled along the quaint, cobbled street smiling and tipping his cowboy hat at tourists and residents as they went about enjoying the nightlife the town had to offer.

It was summer and the town was bustling with an influx of tourists and visitors. All the shops, restaurants, and bars were busy and there was a festive air to the place despite the cold.

Across the wide street he spotted the Rumohr-Ateo family making their way up the street toward Christian.

Alpha Hugo was carrying their sleeping 4-year-old daughter in one arm while keeping another arm protectively curved around his pregnant Omega, Lee. On Lee’s other side, Beta Layla had one arm wrapped around Lee’s arm and despite how petite she looked next to her mates, he could see how, along with Hugo, she passively kept the crowd of humans from bumping into Lee. Her protectiveness of Lee as obvious to Christian as their Alpha’s.

Lee spotted him and raised his free arm to wave and call out a greeting. Layla and Hugo also smiled and acknowledged him.

Christian was about to cross the street to join them when the hairs on the back of his neck prickled and he froze in place and cocked his head to the side.

All over town, Weres paused what they were doing to freeze in the same fashion as Christian had. Those that were asleep startled awake and sat up in their beds or wherever they’d chosen to sleep. Even those that were shifted and running around, many miles out in the wild woods that surrounded three-quarters of the town, froze and listened. 

Visitors couldn’t help but notice the townspeople’s odd behavior, but a gut feeling they couldn’t quite explain warned them to go on about their business and to not interfere. The trusted humans that lived and worked in Jensenville helped to distract the visitors and keep them going on about whatever they’d been doing.

What the Weres were doing was nothing new to them and though they were curious as to what was causing them to go on alert, the humans knew they’d find out as soon as it was deemed by the council that they needed to know.

Living as a human in Jensenville came with a lot of rules and practices that were odd, but it was worth it to have a home in the idyllic town where pollution and crime was so low as to be nonexistent, with jobs and businesses that paid any honest worker very, _very_ well.

Humans had to go through a long, intense vetting process before they were allowed to settle in Jensenville. Those that didn’t agree were given a potion that made them completely forget about Weres and instead were guided out of town with planted memories about finding Jensenville ultimately unsuitable and thinking it was their decision not to settle there.

Those that agreed and broke their word disappeared and were never seen again.

Another part of being a Human resident of Jensenville was to aid the Weres whenever possible to keep their existence a secret. So when Christian and every other Were took off running for the lake, the human residents worked hard to reassure and distract all of the visitors.

Weres of all ages, gender, and forms converged along the lake and the large pier.

Echoing hauntingly, piercingly over the water - coming from the large mansion in the middle of the lake - was the desperate, pain-filled howls of a powerful Alpha. A dirge-like howl of a Were who’d lost his mate.


	3. ROAD TRIP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of travel for the captives and their captors. Jensen is worried about not only his life and the life inside him, but he’s also worried about his friends and the other captives. All that worry can make anyone short-tempered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for continuing to follow me on this adventure. I'm just hoping it shines even just a small light for you in these dark times. Please stay safe, stay home and stay alive. xoxo

The Morgans hadn’t taken Jensen far when they’d hauled him out of the trailer. The two hulking Alphas - _they were his cousins!_ \- had led him to the big, black semi that was hauling the trailer and then helped him into the large sleeper compartment in the back of it.

Inside was a bed built into the back wall and two padded seats, one each behind the front driver and passenger seats. One of the cousins, Jensen couldn’t tell them apart so didn’t know which, dropped into the driver’s seat while the other took the padded chair behind him.

Jensen’s Uncle Josh climbed in soon after Jensen was settled onto the bed, and took the passenger seat. Turning, he looked back at Jensen with a cold expression. The rage he’d exhibited earlier completely gone.

“Remove his restraints.” Josh ordered, the one closest to Jensen instantly complied.

As Jensen was massaging his wrists and ankles, Josh turned to face forward just as the other son started up the truck.

“Listen up, Padalecki.” he said, voice cold and deep.

“It’s Ackles-Padalecki.” Jensen gritted out.

“I don’t give a fuck!” Josh snapped, whipping around in his seat to shoot a disdainful glare at Jensen. “You can tack on my old name to that bastard’s name all you want, it doesn’t change the fact that you are HIS MATE! His scent is all over you, his bite on your neck! As far as I’m concerned that makes you a Padalecki so that makes you my enemy!”

“Your _enemy_?! But… we’re related. You’re my father’s brother!”

“Not anymore! That was my human life. My human life is long gone. Dead and gone, you hear me?!”

“What happened to you? Why do you hate Jared so much? My mate is a good man and a great Alpha. What could he have done to make you hate him so much?”

“He killed my first mate! Luke and Solo’s sire!”

The hulking Alpha closest to Jensen growled as he stared intently at Jensen.

“If Jared really killed your mate then there must’ve been a good reason.” Jensen said, firmly.

“Oh, he killed him alright. And I’ve been waiting for many years to take my revenge. Now I’ve got his mate and his unborn spawn. Justice will finally be done!”

Josh turned to face forward again with an air of finality. He was obviously done talking to Jensen. Then he turned his head to eye Jensen again from the corner of his eye.

“Now shut up and settle in back there. We’ve got a long way to go.”

“What are you gonna do to me? To my friends back there?”

“You’ll find out soon enough. Now don’t even think about trying to escape. In the SUV ahead and in a large van following behind the trailer are more of our wolves. You won’t get twenty feet if you tried to run.”

Jensen swallowed, a burgeoning hope of possibly escaping dying even before it fully formed in his mind. He knew he was slower and clumsier because of his pregnancy and if there were more Alphas working for Josh there was no way he could outrun one Alpha, let alone many of them. He’d just have to bide his time and wait for his chance, or a rescue.

Jensen pushed himself into the corner and curled into as tight of a ball as his stomach allowed. His mind raced with all that had happened and all that he’d learned.

_I need you, Jared. You have to find me. You have to find us!_ he thought, desperately.

Jensen doesn’t know how long they’d been travelling, and though he’d tried to stay awake and listen in on any conversation the other three were having, the exhaustion and fear had caught up with him and he found himself being jolted awake by the truck slowing then turning onto what felt and sounded like gravel.

Sitting up in the bunk-like bed, Jensen peered out the large windshield and the smaller windows in the door; making out what appeared to be a small, run-down gas station. The sun was setting and its light cast a reddish-orange glow over everything.

A yellowish overhead light illuminated the two-pump bay, and a weak fluorescent glow from the small store attached to it was all the light available outside. He could also see that there were no other vehicles in the small gravel-paved parking lot.

He saw the SUV and then the aforementioned cargo van (white) pull up to the pumps while the semi with its trailer pulled up next to what looked like a larger diesel pump. From the office, Jensen could see a tall, lean figure in jeans and a plaid shirt stepping out of the door.

Josh turned to look back at Jensen and fix him with a steely glare. “This is our first rest stop. We’ll allow you and the humans to stretch your legs and grab something to eat and drink and if you need it, to use the restroom. Try anything funny and it will be your last rest stop.”

“What about the other Omegas? My friends?”

“They’ll be tended to in their chains. They wouldn’t be as easy to handle as a pregnant O and a bunch of humans so they stay locked up. You try _anything_ and pregnant or not, you’ll be chained up just like them. You got me?”

Jensen nodded, teeth clenched tightly. “Can I at least _talk_ to them?” he grit out.

“No. Now let’s go if you’re going.”

Josh then turned, opened his door and dropped down to the ground, slamming his door closed behind him.

“You got him?” asked the driver to his twin seated near Jensen. He couldn’t tell them apart, other than their clothing, it was near impossible to tell one from the other.

When the one near him nodded in assent, the driver opened his door and jumped out as well.

“Let’s go.” said Jensen’s guard.

“Which one are you? Luke or Solo?”

“Solo.” the behemoth answered, as he guided Jensen by one arm to the side door of the cab, opening it, then jumping down before turning to grab Jensen by the waist and lower him gently to the gravel.

“I take it your parents are big Star Trek fans, huh?”

Solo frowned in indignation before huffing in exasperation. “Star _Wars_ , not Star Trek.”

“I know. I was just kidding. Good thing, though. Otherwise you and your brother could be named Tiberius and Spock.”

Solo chuffed a short laugh then grabbed Jensen by the upper arm and began leading him toward the small building.

“What are you gonna do to me? To all of us?”

Solo refrained from answering, a stony expression falling over his features as he walked Jensen on. They passed the grizzled, lean gas attendant who called out a greeting to Solo.

“Hey Clive.” Solo said to the stranger.

“Heya Solo. Want me to top her off?” Clive asked, nodding back toward the semi.

“Yeah, man. Thanks.”

Jensen could smell that the man was human but he had a familiar way of talking to Solo that made him think the two knew each other. Then the man’s watery blue eyes dropped to Jensen, assessing him briefly before looking back up at Solo.

“Who’s your friend, didn’t see him when y’all passed through a couple days ago?” the stranger asked, confirming for Jensen that he knew his captors.

“Just a new acquaintance. No one important.”

Clive looked back at Jensen, eyes lingering on Jensen’s lips before dropping to his protruding belly. “He’s verra pretty. Needs to lay off the beer a bit, though.”

Jensen found himself bristling at the man’s insinuation that his baby bump was a beer belly, and couldn’t hold back the growl that rumbled deep in his chest.

It was only Solo’s hold on his arm that kept Jensen from snapping at the ignorant human.

“Woah there, pretty! I’z just kiddin’!” Clive chuckled through tobacco stained teeth as he continued on toward the truck sitting at the diesel pump.

“Jerk.” Jensen muttered.

“Clive’s a dumb-shit redneck, but starting a fight with him falls under the ‘funny business’ category. If you don’t wanna end up bound and put back in the trailer again, you’d better thicken your hide and keep hold of that temper.” Solo warned him as he continued marching Jensen toward the small shop.

Josh stepped out of the shop just as Jensen and Solo reached it, the older Omega eyeing Jensen with disdain before speaking.

“Pick out enough food and drinks for you and the four humans. They’ll be taken straight to the restrooms out back. You don’t _all_ need to go inside the shop.” He then turned to Solo and because Jensen was watching him closely, he noted the softening in the other Omega’s gaze as he looked at his son. “Make sure he doesn’t dawdle, I wanna get back on the road as soon as possible. We won’t be stopping to sleep until we get to the first way station.”

“Yes, sir.” Solo replied, then Josh walked off without another look at Jensen. Headed for the trailer.

“Wait! What about my friends and the other Omegas?” Jensen demanded, resisting the slight pull of Solo on his arm. “Aren’t you gonna feed them? They’re Omegas just like you!”

Josh wheeled about to stalk back toward Jensen until he was practically nose-to-nose with him. 

“Don’t tell me what to do, little boy!”

“I-I wasn’t… I was just asking…”

“Do you think that just because you and they are Omegas like me that you can gain some kind of special treatment?”

“No… I just thought…”

Without warning, Josh’s hand shot out and slapped Jensen soundly across the face.

Jensen staggered to the side, one hand flew up to cover his cheek as he stared in shock at his uncle.

When he’d stumbled, Jensen had come up against Solo’s wide, muscled chest, the Alpha’s arms had come up to brace him so when he growled, Jensen could feel it vibrating through his entire body.

To his further surprise, the growl wasn’t for him.

“Father, don’t!”

“Don’t you start with me, Solo!” Josh growled right back at his son.

“NO ONE harms the Omegas or the humans. They’re _your_ rules!”

“I know, okay! I know! I’m sorry!”

If the apology had been aimed at him, maybe it could’ve stopped Jensen’s hand but it wasn’t and before Jensen even knew what he was about to do, his own hand shot out to deliver a solid punch to Josh’s mouth. The shorter, yet stockier Omega staggering back, green eyes wide with surprise as his hands flew up to cover his bleeding mouth.

Solo snarled in anger, but only wrapped his large arms around him so that Jensen’s arms ended up trapped at his sides.

Jensen stared challengingly at Josh, jaw set and eyes blazing, all traces of fear stamped out by righteous anger.

“You hit like a girl, you gonna cry like one, too?!” Jensen sneered at Josh.

To the surprise of everyone who’d witnessed their little altercation, including Jensen and Solo, Josh blinked a handful of times, then threw his head back and laughed.


	4. SEPARATION ANXIETY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared and everyone else finds out what went down at the Omega Run. Rescue teams are formed and Alan Ackles isn’t happy with Jared’s decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I'm late w/ this installment. I started off another fic that I owe to a good friend who bid on me for a charity auction and I wanted to get a head start on that fic, so worked on it for half of the week.
> 
> If you're not thrown off by tardiness and decide to keep following, thank you for sticking with me on this journey! 🥰

Jared watched as Alan and Donna Ackles were escorted into the large, cavernous kitchen at the back of the sprawling mansion he and Jensen had called home for the past five years, by his butler, Alfred.

Other than their bedroom, it was the only room in the house that Jensen felt the most comfortable in, to the point where one corner of it had been turned into a small sitting area-slash-office for the Omega.

Jensen had told him sometime at the start of their relationship that in the Ackles home, as he grew up, the combined kitchen and family room had been the center of their house and it had always been the one place where he felt the safest and the most at home.

And so, Jensen had made the enormous, expensively outfitted kitchen the center of their home, here.

In the corner, that had been turned into a small (compared to other homes, but was still the size of a standard living room) was the family room. There was a desk with a computer in one corner, a 47-inch wall-mounted television to the right that was encased in built-in shelves filled with DVDs, books, picture frames, and knick knacks. Then there was also a comfortable L-shaped couch sitting on a large Navajo-style area rug with a solid, massive walnut coffee table in the middle.

Jensen’s parents were the last of Jared’s inner circle to arrive.

There was Alfred Miller, his Omega estate manager, who preferred to just be called a butler. Alfred had worked for Jared in some capacity for over twenty years and though Jared was way older than him, Alfred _looked_ older, having been Turned after he’d already reached seventy-one years of human age. The Turn had improved him so much so that even if it hadn’t changed his silver hair, it had made it and the rest of his body healthier to where Alfred ended up looking like a hale and hearty fifty-something that hadn’t changed in the entire twenty years that Jared had known him.

Also in the room was Alpha Mayor Robert Singer with his salt and pepper hair and beard, neatly trimmed as always, Alpha Sheriff Christian Kane, looking grim with his tied back long hair and piercing blue eyes, and the mated pair of Deputy Hugo Ateo and his very pregnant husband, Omega Lee Rumohr-Ateo. Their third mate, Beta Layla Rumohr-Ateo was probably at home with their first child.

Then the one to arrive right before his in-laws was the town’s only Were surgeon-slash-general practitioner, Alpha Dr. Scot Connell. The one and only child of Beta Dr. Ruth Connell, the Omega Run’s primary doctor.

Jared sat in Jensen’s brown leather, tall-backed office chair, clutching a tiny yellow and black knit cap that sported two floppy black antennae knitted onto the top. On a side table near him was Jensen’s knitting box, filled with various yarns, knitting needles, and other ‘bee-nies’ that he’d completed.

A week after he’d found out he was expecting, Jensen had gone with Donna to a newly opened Hobby Shop in town that offered free knitting lessons. He’d mainly gone to appease his mother and to spend some time with her.

After mating, marrying, finishing high school, then college, Jensen hadn’t had many chances to spend some real quality time with his parents. So as he grew larger and he’d been instructed to cut down on stress and strenuous work, Jensen decided to take up activities where he could spend more time with his human parents.

On Friday afternoons he went fishing with Alan, then on Tuesdays and Thursdays he went to knitting classes with Donna. Sundays they always had brunch on the large, stone patio that overlooked the lake, with maybe an invited guest once in a while.

When Donna saw Jared sitting in Jensen’s chair clutching an item that probably held a strong scent of Jensen on it, her heart began to hammer in her chest and the air in the room suddenly felt way too heavy to breathe properly. Instinctively, she reached out for Alan who was there to take her into his arms and comfort her as he too took in the significance of what Jared was doing.

“Jensen?” he asked, voice tight with trepidation.

Everyone else in the room seemed to hold their breath as they waited for Jared to answer.

“Alive.” Jared finally answered. “But something is wrong. He sent me a dream message. He’s in trouble, he asked me for help.”

Months ago, all those in the room had been made aware that Jensen had acquired a type of dream-walking ability. It had started with a dream about his long-lost uncle, Alan’s missing younger brother, Joshua Ackles. Although not all aspects of that first dream could be proven, because of Joshua’s still unknown whereabouts, other dreams in the months since had come true, and his gift had also expanded to where Jensen was able to communicate with Jared no matter how far apart they were.

Dr. Connell had known an old Beta seer by the name of Loretta Devine. She’d come to Jensenville on Connell’s request to teach Jensen all she knew about dream-walking and then had decided to stay. She had gone with the Jensenville party to the Omega Run, planning on telling fortunes for a price to make some extra cash, while also being on hand in case Jensen needed guidance. 

Also in the party was Security Chief Alpha Ty Olsson, his second-in-command Alpha Brock Kelly, and Brock’s mate Omega Colin. Betas Alona Tal, Felicia Day, and Rachel Miner who all worked for the Omega Run each year, Jensen, Colin, and another mated Omega by the name of Chad -Sheriff Kane’s own mate- had gone to work the Run as well. Also with them was a newly turned Omega by the name of DJ Qualls; it would be his first time going to an Omega Run.

“What did he say to you?” Donna asked, brow creased with worry.

“He said he needs me. That he needs me to find him. To find _them_.”

“Find him? But he’s at the Omega Run. He knows that you know where he is.”

Christian rose from the arm of the sofa where he’d sat down, tapping away at his phone and mumbling to himself. Now on his feet, he cast his gaze around the circle of friends until his worried blue eyes settled on Jared.

“There’s something wrong at the Omega Run. Shortly after you started howling and scared the hell outta everyone in and around the town, I got the sudden urge to call Chad. He didn’t answer so I tried calling Jensen, Ty, Brock, Samantha… none of them answered.”

“Could there be a problem with the cell service?” Jim asked.

“Maybe, so I tried calling the Omega Run’s office landlines and the calls are connecting but no one is picking up. The operator’s line is always manned; _someone_ should’ve answered.”

“Let me try calling my mother.” Dr. Connell offered, rising from the couch to pull his phone from his pants pocket.

Everyone watched as he dialed, then listened to the line ring when he activated the speaker function. After five rings, the doctor’s sweet, Scottish brogue could be clearly heard saying she couldn’t answer the call and to leave a message.

Dr. Connell quickly leaves a message for his mother to call him back as soon as she got his message, then disconnected the call and turned to look at Jared with a look of worry.

“What do you think is wrong? I hope everyone is okay.”

While everyone had been watching the Doctor, Christian had taken the time to check his phone as well, finding no replies to any of the numerous texts he’d been sending Chad. However, there were two replies from contacts that lived in the town closest to the Lunar Mall.

“Still nothing from anyone _at_ the Mall right now, not even my Chad. But I managed to get a hold of two Alphas who live only two hours away from the Mall. They’ve teamed up with some other Alphas close by and are already on their way out to the mall. We should be hearing from them in about another hour or so.”

Jared nodded, his eyes hooded and dark. “Alfred, is the plane ready?”

“Yes, sir. It’s on the tarmac at your private airfield at the bottom of the mountain. It was refueled and checked over the moment it got back from dropping off Mr. Jensen and the others in California. Your chopper is also fueled and ready to take you down the mountain whenever you’re ready.”

“Good, thank you.”

“We’re going with you.” Alan stated determinedly, daring Jared to disagree. His wife nodding emphatically at his side.

“I’m worried about my mother, I’d like to go, too.” said the Doctor.

Again, Jared nodded. “There’s plenty of room on the plane, but not enough for more on the helicopter.”

“Well, they better make more ‘cos I’m coming. My mate is there too.” Christian grumbled. 

“Wait a minute, you can’t _all_ go!” Mayor Jim protested. “With Samantha, Ty, and Brock already at the Run, the people in this room are basically the governing body of Jensenville! I can hold down the fort on the day-to-day running of the town, but we won’t have any police or a doctor, what if a life-threatening emergency happens?”

“I can help out with the Sheriff’s duties as well as my duties as Fire Chief.” Hugo offered. “If Christian can deputize one or two of my volunteer firefighters we can keep up the security of the town.”

Lee adjusted his hugely pregnant form on the couch before leaning forward. “And Layla’s a licensed Nurse Practitioner, I’m sure she wouldn’t mind taking over Scot’s job while he’s gone. They’ve taken turns covering for each other many times.”

“I can’t go.” Donna said, fretfully. “With Samantha gone, if I leave too, there’ll be no one to oversee the school and we’re already short-staffed as it is.”

“It’s okay, darlin’. I’ll go, I’ll find our boy.” Alan reassured her.

Just then, Chris’ phone began playing a song. Jared barely recognized the song as _’Creep’_ from Radiohead before Chris shouted “Chad!” then fumbled his phone as he rushed to answer the call, making sure to put it on speaker.

“Chad! Are you okay, what’s wrong?”

It wasn’t Chad on the other end, though.

“Chris, this is Brock. My phone got busted in the fight, I had to use your mate’s phone.”

“Where is he? Where’s my mate?!” Chris shouted.

“He’s here! He’s right---”

The sound of voices arguing cut in, then Chad’s voice came over the line.

“Keep your shorts on, babe. I’m fine, not even a scratch. Is Jared there? Something bad happened, he needs to hear this.”

“I’m here. Where’s Jensen?” Jared growled, having rounded the desk to join those gathered near the sectional.

“Here’s Brock again, he knows more about what went down than I do.”

Brock’s voice could then be heard on the line again. “The Mall got hit, Jared. Rogues gassed the place and took all the Omegas and the Potentials. The only reason they didn’t get Chad and Justin Hartley is because the lucky idiots were taking a break in a supply closet and passed out in there when the gas hit them.”

Everyone in the room with Jared began talking all at once.

“What about Jensen? Did they take my son?!” Donna shouted desperately as she clung to Alan’s side, his arm holding her tight against him.

“What about my mother?” Doctor Connell shouted next.

“Was anyone hurt?” asked Jim.

“How do you know they were Rogues?” demanded Chris. “Where is Ty?”

Jared slammed one fist onto the coffee table, cracking the solid piece of wood in half and roared, angrily.

**“SILEEENCE!”**

Complete quiet filled the room even as everyone except for Alan and Donna dropped to the floor and bared their necks at Jared; all the Weres, including Alfred, whimpered. Distressed at having upset the Elder Alpha. _Their_ Alpha.

Knowing that Brock and Chad and whoever else was listening in on the conversation on their side of the line, Jared plucked Chris’ phone from his hand and spoke clearly so that all could hear.

“Get up and keep calm. Brock, tell me everything that happened.”

“Ty and I were in the security office prepping for the arrival of Samantha and Jensen to go over the security measures Ty had devised for when the Mall opened tomorrow, when one of the guards at the food court called in a fight between two shopkeepers.

At almost exactly the same time, another guard called in an unknown delivery van pulling up to the loading dock. Ty sent me to deal with the van while he went to break up the fight.

I was approaching the loading bay doors when I heard what sounded like wolves fighting and gunfire.”

“Gunfire?!” Jared exclaimed. “Weres don’t usually fight with firearms.” 

“When I got to the double doors, they were secured from the outside and I could see unknown Weres carrying machine guns. The staff that was still outside were fighting for all they were worth, even the Betas that worked in the Purchasing Office, but they were outnumbered and with the guns on their side, our staff was overpowered.

I was about to shift and break through the doors when I noticed a white mist flowing out of a nearby A/C vent. Next thing I knew, I was feeling dizzy and weak and I blacked out before I hit the floor.

Chad and Justin were the ones that found me and woke me up, though the gas did get to them and knock them out, too, they didn’t get a full dose in that closet, so they came to before everyone else but still only about ten minutes before. They helped me to break through the doors to get out on the loading dock, but the intruders were gone and the guards and staff outside were all dead.”

All the Weres in the room growled menacingly, outraged at the trespassing and the loss of lives. Those that died were their people. Part of Jared’s North American Pack. Even if they didn’t know these wolves personally, they were still part of the family.

“We later discovered that roving patrol and perimeter guards were also all killed. Here comes the Chief. I’m sure he’ll wanna fill you in on the rest himself.”

After a bit of shuffling and barely discernible discussion with Brock, Chief Deputy Ty Olsson’s distinctive deep voice came over the line.

“Elder Jared… Sheriff Kane? This is Olsson.”

“Go ahead, Ty. Finish filling us in.” Kane ordered.

“Brock already told you about the deaths outside and in the loading bay, but there were no deaths _inside_ of the mall. The gas knocked us all out, so I figure they didn’t feel the need to kill us. But they took ‘em all. With the exception of Chad and Hartley, the goddamned sons-a-bitches took ‘em all!”

“Jensen?” Jared asked, even if he already knew the answer.

“Him, Colin, all the Potentials that hadn’t been Turned yet, and… and DJ.” Ty’s voice hitched on the last name, but firmed up again with his next words.

“Sirs, Sam and I have seen to sending home the vendors and she invoked her power to cancel the Run.”

Jared nodded, forgetting that Ty couldn’t see him, shook his head, then spoke. “Without the Omegas and Potentials, there’s nothing else she can do.”

“We’ve also got people taking care of the dead and Sam will be notifying their next of kin. Elder Jared... Sam forbade me from following the Rogues. She may be a Beta but she outranks me here, and as an Alpha I can ignore her commands, but I respect her too much to do that. However, _you_ outrank her and I can’t ignore you if you order me to start tracking them.”

Just then, the sound of an opening door could be heard over the line and then the distinctive, authoritative voice of the Omega Run Leader, Beta Samantha Smith, filled the room.

“I didn’t forbid you from _ever_ going after them, Chief, I just didn’t want you going off half-cocked, without supplies and help. I’ve now arranged two vehicles, fully outfitted with weapons, food, and water. I wish I could go with you, but I’ve still got a big mess to clean up here.”

From there, the conversation went quickly and smoothly. Ty and Brock had been able to pull clear pictures of all of the kidnappers from the surveillance cameras all over the inside and outside of the mall.

Then it came down to planning out their rescue mission. Jared decided on it being a two-pronged maneuver. Ty, Brock, Chad, Rachel, and an Alpha that ran the electronics shop in the mall, were to make up the team following the trail of the kidnappers from the mall in two SUVs. 

Kane tried to get Chad to either stay at the Mall or to fly back to Jensenville, but Chad wasn’t having it. He’d always been an outspoken activist for Omega rights and saw the kidnapping as yet another atrocity against him and Omegas as a whole. 

But mostly, it was because Jensen and Colin were his friends. The three of them had been Turned in the same year, at the same Run. Even if they weren’t close friends there was an unwritten rule about those you Run with. It made them like brothers. It made them kind of like family.

In addition, he knew his mate would be going after the kidnappers with Jared and there was no way Chad would let his mate go risk his life without him.

Back in Jensenville, Jared picked Kane and Hugo to go with him. Alan protested, but Jared was firm in his decision.

Alan was feeling outraged and indignant, however. Jensen was his and Donna’s only child. He just _had_ to go! “What if I followed in my truck? I can bring along supplies, food, first aid…” he said in desperation.

Jared regarded him for a couple of seconds, remorse written plain on his face. “I’m sorry old friend. You’re no longer in your prime and you’ve been out of the hunting business for over twenty years. We’ll be shifted and in full hunting mode and you’ll just slow us down. I know it sounds harsh, Alan, but you’ll just end up being more of a hindrance than a help. Lastly, your wife would skin me alive if I let anything bad happen to you.”

“Damn straight.” Donna muttered as she stared daggers at her husband.

“I can’t just stay home and do nothing while my only son’s been kidnapped... _again_!” Alan shouted in frustration.

Jared winced as he was reminded of the pain and worry he’d caused his old friends when he’d added Jensen to the Omega Run where they’d met and mated over five years ago.

Now it was Alan’s turn to look remorseful. “I didn’t mean anything by that, Jared. I said years ago that I forgive you and I meant it. It’s just… I _need_ to go with you and save my son!”

When Jared just stared at Alan with a sad, yet firm expression, Alan growled in frustration then turned and stalked out of the room; Donna calling his name before apologizing to all those in the room and running out after her husband with Alfred not far behind her.

Jared sighed, then squared his shoulders. He turned back to Kane’s phone, sitting on the corner of Jensen’s desk.

“Olsson, can you give me the general direction their tracks lead and email me the pictures you pulled off the cameras.”

“Northeast, Elder. Two scouts just radioed back that the tracks continue Northeast, leaving California and heading into Nevada.”

“Okay, my team and I will start heading Southeast and we’ll meet up at that small diner where we found that awesome peach cobbler the year we drove down for the Run.”

“Yes, sir! I remember it, dearly. See you then. Olsson out.”

“Why does Olsson always treat the phone like it’s a radio?” asked Lee. Having kept quiet and out of the way, sitting on the couch just listening to all that was going on, until now.

Although Jared was in no mood for laughing, he couldn’t help but gently smile at the very pregnant Omega. The smile faded as his heart clenched and his inner wolf howled for their own expectant mate.

Jared’s jaw clenched as he grit his teeth and let a low growl escape him.

He was going to get his beloved back.

Goddess help anyone who stood in his way.

<<<<<< **LATER THAT NIGHT...** >>>>>>

Dr. Scot Connell frowned when he heard the loud knocking coming from his back door. His frown deepened in confusion when he saw the couple standing on his porch. Before greeting them he glanced at the time display on his microwave.

“Alan? Donna? It’s three in the morning. Can I help you with anything? Are you two okay?”

“No, no… we’re fine.” Donna was quick to reassure their friend and neighbor.

Alan cut in, his eyes hard and determined as he spoke. “I’m just gonna get right to it, Doc. I need you to Turn me… tonight, right now even.”

“Woah woah! What’s the rush?! Does Jared know about this?!”

“I am a full-grown man and I don’t need Jared’s permission to do this. It was always my choice and I choose to do it now.”

“Does this have to do with not being able to join Jared’s rescue team? It does, doesn’t it? But Alan, even if I _did_ Turn you right here and now, you’d still need time to acclimate and to learn how to control your Shifts. That takes days, sometimes weeks of training!”

“He’s our only son, Scot. Last time he was kidnapped, I had no clues to follow, no idea where to go. Now I do. Either you Turn me now and I have a more level chance of keeping up with the others or I go after them with just my truck and a couple of guns. But I’m going!”

Throwing his hands up in defeat, Dr. Connell ushered them into his house and closed his back door, grumbling to himself about mulish, jackass humans.

“Hey, I heard that.” Alan murmured amusedly as he and Donna followed Connell through the house and into the part of the house he’d converted into a small clinic.

The Doctor paused in the comfortable waiting room and advised Donna to wait there before leading Alan to the double doors that led into the back of the clinic.

At the door to the ‘Turning Room’, Connell stopped one last time. “Are you _sure_ , Alan? There’s no turning back after this.”

“I’m sure.” Alan stated. “Let’s do this!”

**< <<<<>>>>>**

In the early morning hours when the sun hadn’t quite risen over the nearby mountain ranges, a lone black and tan timber wolf startled a minivan full of human tourists when it darted across the road leading out of town. When their van came to a screeching, angled stop on the road, the wolf stopped to peer back at them as if checking to see if they were alright. 

When they just sat in their car gaping at him for a good minute or two, the wolf then turned and continued on its way. Disappearing quickly into the southern woods as if it was chasing after something.

The wolf had been unusually large, but it had come and gone so quickly the family didn’t even have a chance to get scared. Instead, when they got into town they couldn’t wait to tell any and all who would listen about their close encounter with a monstrously huge, yet beautiful wolf.


	5. BREAD CRUMBS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen officially meets the human potentials but introductions don’t go as smoothly as he’d hoped they would. Jensen then starts a plan to get them rescued while Josh comes up with plans of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm getting slower at updating, but I really am trying to catch up without skimping on the story in any way. Thank you for your patience and BIG thank you for continuing to read! xoxo -J-

Jensen spent most of the next leg of their trip curled up in the corner of the cab’s bed, dozing or listening in on what the other three Weres discussed, trying to garner any clues as to where they were or where they were going.

Solo had pulled closed a thick, heavy curtain that separated the bed section from the front of the cab, and Jensen had already been caught once trying to see past the curtain. He’d been warned about being put back in the trailer if caught again, so he’d refrained, no matter how desperately he wanted to look.

At one point he’d dozed off and when a bump in the road had jarred him awake, he’d inwardly cursed himself for giving in to his exhaustion. He still had no clue what he could do to help himself, let alone all the other prisoners in the trailer, but he felt he had to stay awake and try to gain some info from the three that rode in the cab with him.

When the next stop came up and Solo pulled back the curtain, Jensen could see another gravel parking lot in front of them, but this one was well-kept and had about five cars and two other trucks parked in it.

Luke pulled their own truck into a slot as far as possible from what looked like a small diner, well clear of any of the other vehicles as well.

When they came to a full stop and Luke put the truck in park and killed the engine, Josh turned in his seat to fix Jensen with a cold stare.

“You’re coming with me. You help me to get the humans to use the bathroom, wash up as best they can, then back to the trailer. Luke and Solo will order enough food for everyone and after you and the humans have eaten you will work with them to care for and feed the Omegas who will remain tied up.”

Jensen stared, mouth agape, at the other Omega.

“Fuck you.” he finally said, folding his arms in front of him as his jaw hardened with determination. “You can starve me or throw me back in the trailer, I don’t care. But I am _NOT_ helping to make your kidnapping of us one bit easier.”

“You’ve got two friends back there, don’t you? What are their names again? DJ and Colin?”

“When I tell you to do something, you do it. I may not be able to hurt you ‘cos you’re pregnant and the Alphas wouldn’t stand for it, they however won’t get in my way with the _other_ Omegas.” Josh hissed angrily. “So what’s it gonna be, Padalecki?”

“What the hell happened to you? My Dad told me stories about you two growing up together. He said you were smart, caring, and kind. What would make you so much of a bastard that you’d even hurt a fellow Omega?”

Joshua sneered, then smirked with amusement. “Pampered little pup. Not everyone brought into this life landed in the lap of luxury. Some of us were brought in on a river of pain, blood, and tears with no choice in the matter. You think you had it bad at your Omega Run? That was _nothing_ compared to what I went through!”

Jensen wanted to say that he knew what Josh had gone through, but he’d been warned by Jared and Madame Loretta many times about revealing his dream powers, so he kept quiet.

Disregarding Jensen’s lapse into silence, Josh continued spitting insults until Solo cut in.

“Father… we don’t have time for this.”

Josh shot his son a glare, then seemed to cool down as he took a deep breath. He then turned his attention back to Jensen.

“So what’s it gonna be, little boy? Will you do as you’re told or do your friends have to pay for your selfishness?”

Jensen grit his teeth as he bit back a growl, then he nodded reluctantly in compliance.

Not willing to put up with another outburst from his father, Solo reached out to cut the zip ties holding Jensen’s hands together. At the last stop, he’d done the same, but only re-tied his hands when he was put back in the cab of the truck.

Solo then took Jensen gently, yet firmly, by one arm and helped him to climb down to the ground. At that moment, the Alpha guard captain, Steve Williams, came around the end of the trailer leading the four human males.

All of them looked scared and nervous with their shoulders hunched, wide eyes darting around, taking in their surroundings.

Taking pity on them, Jensen jerked his arm free of Solo’s hold and made his way over to the young boys. And boys they were, Jensen decided as he got a better look at them. All four looking to be around the same age as Jensen had been when he’d been taken five years ago.

He could smell the fear coming from them, and raised his hands in the air, even as he gave them a reassuring smile.

“Come with me. We’ll use the facilities, then we’ll eat.”

“Where are we? What’s going on? Is this part of that Omega Run Ms. Smith told us about?”

Solo had let him approach the humans alone and started walking toward the large one-story building with large plate-glass windows that ran along the front. Through the windows, Jensen could make out a homey-looking diner decorated with warm, wooden tables and countertops, red vinyl booths and matching pendant lighting over every table. It looked like a family restaurant that Jensen’s Mom and Dad used to take him to in their old neighborhood.

Instead of heading for the front doors, Solo went to the right corner of the building where Jensen now spotted a sign that read ‘Restrooms’ with an arrow pointing to the right.

Turning back to the four boys, Jensen smiled again and held out one arm in the direction of where Solo was standing. As the group began to move, Williams followed about twenty paces behind them.

Jensen turned to the boy who’d been asking questions and smiled grimly. “No, this isn’t the Omega Run you were told about. These people are strangers. They are, what we call, Rogues. They don’t follow the laws of the Pack and probably broke every law imaginable in kidnapping us from the Mall.”

Jensen led the four into the restroom, then frowned at Solo when the Alpha tried to stop him from locking the door.

“You can see there are no windows for us to climb out of, can you at least give us some privacy?” he growled.

Solo’s lips flattened in displeasure, but he nodded and stepped back from the door. Jensen slammed it in his face, then locked it.

Turning, he saw the awed expressions on the other Omegas’ faces and smiled ruefully. “First off, I’m Jensen Padalecki. What are your names?”

The one who’d spoken earlier, and who looked the oldest of the bunch, stepped forward. “I’m Gattlin Griffith, everyone just calls me Griff.”

Following Griff’s example, the others stepped forward and introduced themselves.

Alex Gould, Colby Paul, and Tyler Johnson. They all took turns introducing themselves to Jensen.

All had varying shades of brown hair with the exception of Colby who had sun-streaked blond hair. Tyler and Alex had brown eyes, Colby’s were blue, and Griff’s were a hazel green. All four were fit and good looking guys.

Jensen smiled inwardly as he regarded the four younger guys. Before Jared, Jensen would’ve been tongue-tied and blushing if he’d met any of these boys back when he was seventeen.

Now, even though he acknowledged all four of them as what most gay guys and straight girls would call gorgeous or cute, he found that just like with other good-looking guys he’d met over the years, none of them held a candle to Jared.

Jensen also didn’t think his single-minded attraction to Jared and only Jared was primarily biological. Jared was just everything Jensen never knew he wanted in a partner and more. He still wondered to himself how he’d gotten so lucky.

Jensen shook himself out of his thoughts and concentrated on the four frightened boys in front of him.

“I wish we’d met in better circumstances, but I just want you all to know that I’ll do my best to keep you safe.”

“I know you told us your name, but who exactly are you?” demanded Griff, his hazel green gaze boring into Jensen with suspicion. “How do we know we can trust you?”

“Hey, he was with us tied up in the back, too.” Alex cut in, defending Jensen.

“Yeah, but he’s not anymore.” said Colby, coming to stand beside Griff. “How do we know he wasn’t some kind of plant? He could be a spy, right?” He finished, looking to Tyler and Griff for support.

Griff just continued to stare at Jensen while Tyler shrugged and wrapped his arms around himself, looking lost and afraid.

“I just wanna go home. My parents suggested I do this Omega Run thing. They were convinced by that Pack Rep that I would be safer, but this sure doesn’t feel safe.” Tyler muttered.

“Right.” agreed Colby. “My parents said the same thing. I wasn’t sure, and after hearing all that info about ‘finding our Alphas’ at the orientation, I was even less sure. Now, we’ve got all this shit happening?”

Griff stepped closer to Jensen, pulling everyone’s attention back to him. “Yeah! Wasn’t this whole Omega Run thing supposed to _protect_ us from incidents like this? Or was it all just bullshit and you and your buddies out there planned this whole thing?” 

“I promise you guys. The Pack had nothing to do with this. Those guys out there are Rogues. They’ve always flouted the ways of the Pack. Preferring to live in the Traditional way with some exceptions. Like, the use of convenient modern technology.”

“I heard you call their leader ‘uncle’, and the way some of the Omegas back in the trailer were talking about you; like you’re some kind of savior that will bring the ‘wrath of the Elder’ down on our abductors. So, what are you? Our savior or our enemy?” Griff shouted, angrily.

Just then, there was a loud pounding on the locked door. “Hey, get a move on in there!” Solo’s deep, rumbling voice rang out. “You’ve got fifteen more minutes then I’m coming in there to get you all, locked door or not.”

Shaking his head in frustration, Jensen moved to the nearest sink and began washing his arms and face, trying to clean up what travel grime had built up in the hours he’d been cooped up in the cab.

“Look, believe me or not, it’s up to you. But some of my friends are locked up in that trailer and though our captors won’t hurt me ‘cos of my condition, they won’t hesitate to hurt my friends if I don’t do what they tell me. And I am _not_ risking them in that way!”

Tyler looked at the other three boys for a second, then moved to another sink and began washing up as well. “The Pack has done nothing to us that we weren’t informed of, beforehand, until now. I don’t know about you guys, but I believe Jensen and I don’t think The Pack had anything to do with our abduction. All I wanna do is stay alive so that I can see my family again, some day.”

The other three boys gave each other exasperated looks, but also got moving when they realized they weren’t getting anywhere by arguing with Jensen.

Ten minutes later, they had all used the toilets, and washed up as best as they could, before unlocking the door and going outside to meet Solo and Williams.

Solo ducked into the bathroom to make sure nothing was out of place and cursorily examined Jensen and each human as they followed Williams to the back of the trailer where the other Alphas were gathering with bags of food from the diner. Nothing looked out of place, so he continued on to supervise the feeding and caring of the restrained Omegas.

If Solo had taken the time to really examine his charges he might’ve noticed that the cotton undershirt that Jensen wore under his Lunar Mall uniform jacket had a small, 3-inch piece torn off of the hem.

Also, if he’d checked the bathroom over better, he might’ve found that missing piece of shirt tucked up under the sink Jensen had used.

======================

In the black cargo van that had been following behind the trailer, Josh was holding an impromptu war council with Luke, and four other Alphas.

“So, are we clear on the plan?” he asked the four.

All of them were big, competent Alphas that Josh and Williams had handpicked to run this mission. Williams was respectful of Josh, but was ultimately loyal to Josh’s mate - Josh was positive that J.D. would not have approved of this plan he’d come up with, which is why Josh hadn’t included him.

“Yes sir,” one of the four answered. “You want us to wait here for two days and keep a lookout for Padalecki. If he shows up, we are to kill him or slow him down as much as possible, so that you will have more time to get his mate and the other captives to the Hotel.”

For the first time since the whole operation began, Luke Morgan fidgeted and showed unease. “You want to leave behind only _four_ of our guys to take on the strongest Elder in the entire world and whatever force he might have with him? That’s a suicide mission, Father!” Luke growled, as he frowned disapprovingly at Josh.

“Padalecki is a renowned Tracker and we’re moving too slow. If he comes after us in wolf form, we’ll never make the safety of the compound. He _has_ to be slowed down, and if he can be killed in the process, that’ll be even better.”

“No, it won’t! His death would cause the other Elders to take action and would get all of the entire Pack, all over North America and maybe even in other countries, up in arms against us. You could start a war that we’d have no chance of ever winning!”

“It’ll be worth it if it could rid us of Padalecki!” Josh snapped, the other Alphas nodding in blind obedience at him.

Luke was horrified. He knew his Omega father had held a long-time grudge against Elder Padalecki but he’d never noticed how obsessed he was about it. He wanted so badly for his own Alpha to be there; his sire and leader being the only person in the world his Omega father listened and bowed down to. 

Some Rogues thought that Alpha Morgan was too lenient on his Omega mate, but Josh had always proven to have a keen intelligence and insight into any situation, and he’d proven himself an invaluable asset to the Rogues over and over again through the years.

But now, with being so close to taking down the one person Omega Joshua hated with all of his being, Luke feared that Josh had lost his way and wasn’t thinking clearly. There was nothing he could do, though. There was only one person in their group that could stand up to Josh, and Williams was so concerned with following J.D.’s command to get the Omegas and Potentials to him, Luke doubted that Williams would outright fight Josh about this.

Luke needed to talk to Solo. He knew his twin as well as he knew himself and he was confident his twin would be the only one to agree with him, and the only one who could possibly help Luke to avert disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you liking it so far? That Josh, huh?


	6. TRACKING SKILLS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan has to deal with his new state while also trying to catch up to Jared’s party, the last thing he needs is a distraction.

Alan Ackles woke with a start, unsure at first what had awakened him. Then the sound of strange voices raised in alarm filtered through his exhaustion-laced brain and he found himself moving faster than he ever had in his forty-odd years of life.

He went from being stretched out on his side on the forest floor to crouching on the tips of his toes, arms stretched out for balance and lips peeled back in a feral snarl as the wolf inside of him reacted to Alan’s fear and uncertainty.

It was then that Alan realized he was completely naked, crouched about fifteen feet from a group of ten or more teenagers and one adult male; all of them decked out in hiking gear and huddled together with the adult standing in front of the kids in a protective manner; a small, wood-axe held in one hand in front of him.

His mind worked furiously to figure out what was going on and it didn’t take long to remember the events of what had happened to him in the last day or so. He gauged the time to be around mid afternoon and some kind of new awareness inside of him told him that he hadn’t been sleeping for more than a day.

After Dr. Connell had Turned him, it had taken Alan approximately eight hours to acclimate to his body’s new senses and to get control of his shifting.

He’d been frustrated by how long it was taking him to control his body. He’d seen Turnings before and each new Omega or Beta had seemed to acclimate way faster than Alan had been able to.

Connell explained that it was because he didn’t have an unmated Alpha or even the medications they used at Omega Runs available to help ease his way. It was one of the many reasons the doctor hadn’t wanted to Turn Alan.

However, after a quick lesson on tracking with the use of a werewolf’s superior senses, Alan had been able to find and follow Jared, Kane, and Hugo’s scents and had taken off after them wearing the same kind of modified backpack the others had been outfitted with. 

The pack contained a satellite phone, a hunting knife, a small first aid kit, packets of beef jerky, a canteen of water, and a lightweight set of clothing and rubber-soled slip-on shoes.

The straps that held it to his back were ingeniously designed so that when he wanted to take the pack off as a wolf, he could reach a strap that hung down his right side with his mouth, and with one tug on that strap, could undo the clasps and pull the pack off of him.

He didn’t know how long he’d been traveling before he’d finally stumbled into the clearing he was in now. All he knew was that he was still on Jared’s trail. Donna had worried that if Jared and the others went in stealth, that Alan wouldn’t have the know-how to track them and would get himself lost, but Connell had reasoned that Jared was not the one being hunted and would most likely be focused on getting to Jensen and the others in a timely fashion, so he wouldn’t be worrying about covering his tracks.

Connell had proven to be right, and Alan had found it almost too easy to track them through the night.

However, he hadn’t taken into account how much older and stronger the three Alphas were, and no matter how hard Alan ran, he could always tell that their trail was many hours old, which meant they were still far ahead of Alan.

Unlike with humans, the older a Were got, the more powerful they were. He could tell just by their scents that Hugo and Kane were pushing themselves to keep up with Jared, while Jared was holding back a bit so as to not leave them behind.

Just then, the man who was obviously the guide for the group of teens, took a step forward, pulling Alan out of his thoughts; all of his senses now focused on him and the boys and girls standing nervously behind him.

“Sir?” the man said. “Are you lost? Are you hurt?”

Alan shook his head, clutching his pack before him in an effort to hide his nudity.

“What are you doing out here alone? What happened to your clothes?”

Ignoring the man, Alan tipped his head back and sniffed. His heart skipped a beat when he didn’t immediately catch the familiar scent of Jared and the other Alphas.

Anxiety overtook him as he dropped to his hands and knees and began crawling about in the grass, trying to reacquire the scent. He heard some of the teens gasping in shock and a few even giggled at the sight he must be making of himself.

“SIR! There are underaged children here! I’m gonna help you with whatever is wrong but you have to get dressed first. Do you have any clothes with you?”

The guide’s voice was closer and it was then that Alan noticed he’d crawled away from his pack and the guide had stepped closer to it and was about to bend over and pick it up.

Moving faster than humanly possible, Alan was on his feet and back across the clearing. The guide gasped in shock when Alan snatched the pack out of his hand and snarled at him. Fanged teeth on full display and yellow eyes flashing.

The teens all screamed and many turned and ran back up the trail. Three boys and one girl stayed, but only to grab their guide to take him with them as they followed the others.

Alan shook his head, disgusted with himself for losing his temper. He’d lived in Jensenville for the past five or so years and had learned and practiced to keep the existence of werewolves a secret from the general public. But one day as a Were and he had already possibly exposed them.

“Way to go, numbnuts.” he said to himself.

He quickly strapped the pack back on then shifted. As soon as he did, he picked up Jared’s scent again. Realizing only then that though his senses in human form were stronger than a normal human, they were still nothing compared to the senses of a fully shifted Were.

He continued heading south, mindful of his limitations despite being stronger than he’d ever been before. Unless something held Jared up, there was no way Alan could catch up to them. The best he could hope for was to catch up to them in time to be of use when rescuing his son and the others that had been taken.

He also had to risk losing the trail by taking more breaks. Trying to keep to the others’ pace would only wear him out and he’d be of no use to anyone if he showed up to wherever Jensen was being held, exhausted and weak.

When he hunted with Jared in his youth, he hadn’t been aware of Jared slowing his pace to allow him to keep up. Now he knew how much Jared had accommodated him and Alan was bound and determined to be an asset rather than a hindrance this time around.

It was nearing sunset when Alan started feeling the need to take another break. He had been following the others’ trail all day and yet their scent was fading.

They didn’t need to take as many breaks as Alan did, and they were moving a whole lot faster than he was, too. So Alan forced himself to rest when he needed to. But despair was growing inside of him. If he lost the trail completely, he’d have to resort to a much slower method to follow them. 

Jared and the others were carrying a satellite phone of their own. They’d promised to check in with Beaver and the rest of the council every day to give them updates. Donna would be involved in those updates and she’d made Alan promise to call in on a daily basis, as well. If he lost Jared’s trail he’d have to wait for updates to know where to go next.

It was going to be painfully slower, but it was better than running blind, hoping he’d run across more fresh scent as he went.

Alan came to a stop at the top of a hill. The woods broke off, to be replaced by a large, sloping field of tall grass. In a shallow valley below was what looked like a very tiny town with a smattering of houses along the outskirts. It had a two-lane road leading in then out the far end of it, and Alan could make out farms and pens and herds of what looked sheep in the far out further toward the center of the valley floor. It was a town so small, Alan doubted it was on any known maps.

From his vantage point, Alan could make out a general store and a post office in what must be the center of the miniscule town, but he had no clue what the other buildings were without getting closer.

In the grassy slope before him, there were three distinct breaks in the tall grass; leading in straight lines down toward the town. But when he sniffed at the trail, he could just make out a subtle shift in the scents he’d been following.

There was cotton, leather and even metal and rubber mixed in with it. Alan processed it all and realized Jared’s party had shifted and probably donned their clothing before heading down into the town.

He guessed even a place as small as this one wouldn’t take very well to three massive werewolves trotting out onto Main Street.

Alan craned his head to his left and snared the hanging strap dangling down along his left foreleg. Giving it a sharp tug, he felt the harness for his pack release then he pulled harder until it dropped to the grass beside him.

As it landed, it sent up a puff of dust and pollen. Alan paused then sniffed, his large, furred head dropping to the ground as a scent he’d never smelled before tickled his senses. It was very faint and he couldn’t tell if it was from an Alpha, Beta, or Omega, but it was definitely the scent of another Were.

Shaking his head, Alan sat back on his haunches even as he quickly shifted to human form. As a human, he couldn’t detect the strange scent anymore, so he put it from his mind. 

He then rushed to get dressed before anyone could spot his naked form, and Alan was soon standing up fully clothed in the waist high grass with his pack slung over one shoulder.

Deciding to approach the town cautiously, Alan angled his way down the hill until he came up behind the General Store. He then used the dim alley between the store and the next building over to make his way toward the main street. Pausing at the opening to the alley, Alan paused to take a good look around.

There were only about six people walking around. Two couples and two dressed like ranch hands on either side of the street. Those that noticed Alan gave him a polite smile then went on their way.

None of them stopped to scream ‘Werewolf!’ while pointing at him and he found himself heaving a sigh of relief. Alan then inwardly laughed at himself as he stepped out onto the sidewalk. Having been human not too long ago, Alan knew that when shifted into human form Weres were nigh indistinguishable from humans, except to other Weres, unless you knew one personally. 

Weres had an otherworldly air to them that only humans who’ve regularly dealt with them could spot. But that knowledge hadn’t stopped a part of Alan from worrying that he’d be seen for the preternatural creature he now was.

Alan visited the General Store and the one and only bar the town had. The bar was attached to a small diner, both businesses owned and run by the same family. At the store he restocked what little travel food and water he’d used, but at the diner he treated himself to a hot meal of meatloaf and potatoes.

In the bar next door, Alan was enjoying the one frosty bottle of beer he’d restricted himself to, when the elusive scent he’d picked up on the hill came to him again.

He was alone in the tiny bar, except for the white-haired old man behind the bar who’d sold him his beer, so he knew right off that someone had probably just entered the bar and that the scent was coming from that person.

Again, he knew the person must be a Were, but having had practically no experience around other Weres since the time he’d been Turned, Alan couldn’t pinpoint by scent alone if the person was an Alpha, Beta, or Omega.

It seemed that with those who were Turned, biology _didn’t_ take care of all things as he’d heard other Weres say again and again over the years.

Turning in his chair to find the source, Alan froze when he spotted the tall, well-built man standing in the doorway of the bar.

A thunderbolt of pure lust, want, and need slammed into Alan and had him reeling on his bar stool. He could feel himself slipping off his stool, but couldn’t do anything about it. His entire body felt as if he’d stuck his finger in a socket and set his very bones on fire.

Then suddenly, he wasn’t falling anymore. But now he was encased in what felt like molten lava. Alan’s entire body arched and strained as a scream of agony ripped up and out of him.

“It’s alright, sweetheart. I’ve got you.” a strange, yet soothing voice said to Alan. Firm, warm lips pressed to his ear.

“Hurts!” Alan whimpered. A part of him was ashamed at how weak and vulnerable he sounded, but this pain was like nothing he’d ever experienced in his forty-eight years of life.

When he was young, he’d been playing around where he shouldn’t have been and ended up falling into a blazing campfire. His father had managed to pull him out before he could really get hurt, but he’d lost all the hair on his head and had second and third degree burns on his arms and legs. It had taken months to fully recover and despite all the aloe wraps and special creams, he still bore some scars to show of that ordeal. 

Until now, getting burned, and the subsequent therapies for the burns, had been the most excruciating pain Alan had ever felt.

Since discovering werewolves were real and that their only son was one of them, Alan and Donna had done all the research they could into Weres. Especially after moving to Jensenville, he and Donna had practically buried themselves in the hidden Were library, located in the sub basement of the courthouse, for months.

They didn’t give access to the library to just any human ally, but being the in-laws of the town’s founder, who also happened to be the most powerful werewolf known to all Weres, had its perks.

In his research, Alan had delved extensively into any and all information he could dig up on Omegas. Including mating heats. Which is what he was pretty sure was what he was going through at that very moment.

But knowing what was going on didn’t help in any way to ease the overwhelming emotions and sensations. The knowledge also didn’t stop him from following his new and powerful instincts.

Dr. Connell had warned him, and Alan had known from his research, that if he ran across an Alpha that wanted him but he didn’t want in return, that he’d have to fight off the Alpha. Which Alan was more than ready for. Biology or not, Alan held a high level of contempt for any man - human or Alpha - who’d force another for sex.

The doctor had also warned him that if he ran across a mating match, he’d have to fight his own Omega instincts and though it’d be hard it would be possible.

But if he met a true mate, there’d be no fighting at all. Being a new Omega, Alan would not be able to resist the pull of the Alpha, and a new Omega’s heat scent has an allure and strength of its own, so as to prevent the Alpha from resisting, as well.

Alan had known he was bisexual since he was around thirteen years old. In college, he’d done his fair share of experimenting and though there were some aspects to being with a man that he preferred over being with a woman, it was a woman who’d won his heart as well as his mind and body.

He’d been more than satisfied with Donna all these years and though he’d be lying to say he never once looked at a man again, he could confidently say he’d never once thought of doing more than just looking.

But as this strange Alpha took Alan into his strong arms and began kissing Alan with a fervent hunger, the forty-six (looking thirty-six after the Turn) year old man found himself clinging to this stranger and kissing him back as if he were starved.

The old bartender suddenly cleared his throat then banged the business end of a Louisville Slugger on the bar top to get their attention.

The stranger, who Alan just realized, was an inch or two shorter than him, turned to snarl angrily at the bartender, who held his hands up in surrender. “Shut up, Terry!”

“Sorry boss, just following your own rules! Take it upstairs, man. No public matings. All the rooms are empty, take your pick.”

When the stranger turned to snarl at the bartender, a rush of pure need had Alan’s slick flowing just as he discovered a delectable mole on the side of the man’s neck that needed a thorough examination with his mouth.

When Alan nipped the side of the man’s neck then began licking and sucking at the bite marks he’d made, the stranger’s entire body shivered and a loud groan spilled from firm, shapely lips. 

The stranger’s upper lip had a healed scar on it that looked like it had been badly split in the past. It was notable because with their heightened healing ability, it was rare that scars remained on a Were, but it in no way detracted from the man’s allure. Alan licked then sucked at the scar, setting off an even louder moan that vibrated in the man’s firm, muscled chest.

“What’s your name, sweetheart?” the man asked, as his large hands roved down Alan’s back and settled on his ass, squeezing the cheeks firmly even as he ground the impressive bulge in his pants against Alan’s hip.

“Alan.”

“I’m Joaquin.”

“You’re my… mate?” Alan gasped, his mind having trouble forming coherent sentences.

“Yes, I’m yours and you’re mine” the man... Joaquin, growled as he gently nipped his way down the soft skin of Alan’s neck.

“BOSS!” the old man called out again. “Mrs. Harmon is headed this way. GIT!”

The Alpha growled in frustration, then with one smooth, easy motion, he threw Alan over one shoulder then hurried up the nearby stairs.

“Try to keep it down while youse up there, too!” Terry called out in a teasing, sing-song fashion.

When all he got in answer was a loud growl and the slamming of a door, the old man shook his head and cackled loudly as he turned his attention to the entrance of the bar just as a plump, sixty-ish year old woman in a beige leisure suit and a poofy head of silver curls walked in.


	7. STICKY SITUATIONS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan’s new life as a claimed Omega isn’t starting off so well and Jensen makes it clear whose side he’s on.

When Alan woke early in the morning, he knew exactly where he was and what had happened to him. There was no sense of alarm, nor disorientation. He knew exactly why he felt both achy and sated at the same time.

Alan smiled lazily as he pressed back against the solid wall of heat behind him that was his new mate.

Even as Joaquin’s arm wound around Alan’s waist and pulled him in tighter, Alan frowned as he recalled the countless times he’d done the same thing to Donna throughout their marriage.

“What’s wrong?” Joaquin asked, as he nuzzled into the back of Alan’s neck. 

When he trailed his lips to the bite he’d left on the junction of Alan’s right shoulder, where it joined his neck, and began gently kissing the already-healing mark, Alan gave a full body shiver and he unconsciously arched his back and pushed his ass back into his mate.

“We just met, but I already feel like I know you when I really don’t know jack. Is this what Were biology does?”

“Yes. Our nature makes it so mating is as natural as it can get. The better the bond, the better the offspring I guess. All of nature has its ways to perpetuate the species.”

“I was just recently Turned. I did it for a personal reason, but I have a wife that I love. Her name is Donna. The biology or chemistry or whatever this Were thing is didn’t change that. In fact, I think it has intensified the feeling. I love her so much, but I feel like you are a part of me, too. Like, I’d die without you.”

“I feel the same way about you. That is chemistry, no doubt, but it’s also enhanced by what we’ve both observed about the other since we met. For example, I like how handsome you are, how you wear your hair and shave your face, your obvious intelligence, and your passion in bed. All of that makes me very excited to learn what else I’ll like about you.”

“I pretty much like the same things about you, too, and I’m also very eager to get to know you.” Alan said with a soft smile. “But I gotta admit that I’m relieved the Turn didn’t force me to stop loving Donna and start loving you instead. What I feel for you is a very strong attraction, no doubt. But I don’t love you, I’m sorry.”

“Of course not, Sweetheart. I don’t love you either. That’s something that comes with time. But something tells me it won’t take much for me to fall, and to fall hard.”

Alan’s cheeks warmed as he bit his lip and huffed out a laugh. “Such a charmer.”

Joaquin laughed, then nuzzled against Alan again. It was his turn to frown when he felt the deep sigh his new mate let out, then the feeling of reluctance that trickled over their still-forming mental bond.

“Something is still bothering you.”

Alan was no longer rushing, but he was still collecting his belongings.

Joaquin decided to try a different approach. “Were you turned at the Omega Run? Did it start early this year?”

“No, I had a doctor friend Turn me. I wasn’t at the Run.” Alan said, dropping his eyes to the floor.

Joaquin blinked in surprise. “But why? Did you not want to go through the Run? Did you plan to be Turned?”

“No. My wife and I considered it, but we weren’t quite sure. But something happened and I knew it was time.”

“What happened?”

“My only son and others who were with him were kidnapped. I Turned so that I could join the rescue party. I’m sorry. I can’t tell you more. It’s not that I don’t trust you, but it’s not my news to tell. My son-in-law is my Alpha now, and he didn’t want this incident released to the Pack in general, until it could be resolved.”

“What happened, Alan? Please, if this affects you I need to know. I’m your Alpha-mate. Your safety and happiness is now my priority and my job.”

“I’m sorry I can’t. Telling others could jeopardize the mission. But I promise that as soon as I can get a hold of my Alpha I’ll get his permission to tell you.”

“ _I_ am your Alpha now! Your loyalty should be to ME!”

Alan pulled back and sat up in the bed. He eyed Joaquin with a cold expression. “You may be my Alpha-mate but you are NOT the boss of me!”

Alan then turned and scrambled off the bed. He snatched up his clothes and started getting dressed. His movements were jerky and forceful, anger and disappointment rolling off of him and pulsing through their bond.

Growling in frustration, Joaquin jumped out of the bed and stomped around it, nude and quivering with frustration. But he realized he’d gone about things the wrong way. 

He’d momentarily forgotten that Alan was newly Turned and had been a human just a few hours ago. A human who’d probably been raised to know his rights and appreciate his freedom.

He hadn’t learned yet that becoming Were, joining a Pack, and acquiring a mate was also a freedom, but one that came with a price that greatly differed from that of a human citizen in a democratic country.

Especially with True Mates. Their lives were literally bound together. What happens to one directly affects the other. But he didn’t want to pile the fact of their True Mateship on Alan just yet. His Omega already seemed to be having trouble adjusting to his new status, even with his obvious knowledge of Weres.

Joaquin had had many mates in the past. Wonderful companions that helped to pass the unending years that came with immortality. But he’d long given up on ever finding his True Mate. But now, here his True Mate was, and he was magnificent and beautiful and seemed to be everything Joaquin had always dreamed of.

But even with True Mates, forming the bond could be tricky. If for any reason the Omega rejected the bond before it could fully form, the Alpha would be left sterile and unable to mate ever again, while the Omega could go on to find another mate.

Sterile Weres usually went mad after a couple of decades of being alone. Even the love and devotion of family and friends couldn’t quell the instinctual need for an Alpha to mate and spread his seed.

Steriles were usually hunted down and killed before they could completely lose it and go on a killing rampage, threatening their anonymity from the human world.

Many who became Sterile took their own lives before their minds could even begin to slip. Unwilling to risk hurting anyone or jeopardizing the Pack.

Alan had by then slid his jeans back on and was stumbling around trying to get a sock on his foot. His face was red with anger as he grumbled to himself; Joaquin barely picking out the words ‘chauvinist’ and ‘outdated’.

Joaquin walked up behind Alan and grabbed his hips when he stumbled again. “Alan, please…”

“NO!” Alan shouted, shoving back at Joaquin with one shoulder before going back to getting dressed. “I don’t care how many more CENTURIES you might’ve lived before I was even born, I’m a full-grown man, and no one is gonna start telling me what to do. Hell, I wouldn’t even do that to my wife!”

“Baby, please. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to try and tell you what to do. Please… let’s just sit down and talk, hmm?” Joaquin said, in a deep and cajoling tone.

Alan could feel his insides melting, even as a shiver ran up his spine when Joaquin’s large hands once again settled on his hips; roughened thumbs smoothing along the soft skin above the waist of his jeans.

“I can’t tell you everything, Keen.” he said, warningly.

“I know. I’ll respect that. Can you just tell me whatever you can?” Joaquin hastily replied. Mildly thrilled that his mate was already using a nickname for him.

Alan allowed Joaquin to pull him back against his wide chest. The Alpha’s hands came around to press warmly against Alan’s flat abs. 

That was something Alan was still getting used to. In next to what seemed like no time at all, when he’d Turned, he’d gone from a paunchy, aging man in his late forties to a virile, muscled, and fit physique like that of a man in his early thirties. A body that even twenty-year-olds would envy.

He now had a better understanding of how Jensen had felt and why his son still had some residual doubts about how beautiful he was. Alan was having trouble coming to terms with his good looks as well. Even when he was Jensen’s age he still hadn’t had the nearly perfect body he had now.

Joaquin moved to the bed and sat on the end of it, pulling Alan onto his lap. Again, Alan was shocked at how his body automatically settled into the other man’s hold.

So Alan told Joaquin about the abduction of his son and other Omegas by a band of unknown Rogues. Joaquin was reassuringly as outraged as Alan. He told about the two rescue teams and about how he’d decided to Turn so that he could help to rescue his son. More than that, he wouldn’t divulge, claiming that his Alpha (Jared) instructed everyone to keep quiet so as to avoid panic and any opportunists trying to take advantage of this dilemma in any way.

Joaquin agreed with that wisdom, but when Alan finished speaking he insisted that he go with Alan to ensure his safety. Alan knew it was an Alpha’s deep instinctual urge to protect his mate and he would never try to change that, so he agreed. But he insisted that they leave that very morning, since he didn’t know how much further ahead Jared and the others had gone and if he might’ve lost the scent altogether. He had planned on sleeping two, maybe three hours tops - not to spend the entire night.

Joaquin frowned, then grimaced in remorse. “But honey, it’s been more than just one night. Your heat…”

“Wha- what do you mean? What about my he-?” Alan turned to frown down at Joaquin in confusion. The next second his face went slack in shock as it came to him.

“Oh my God.” he said, numbly. “Heats don’t last for only one night, I’ve read about them. They don’t end early unless I’m… I’m… Am I pregnant?!” Alan practically shrieked.

“NO!” Joaquin shouted, eager to reassure his new mate. “No, no… Sweetheart, I wouldn’t do that to you. I know how intense a First Heat can be, how out of their minds an Omega can get. I would never take the chance of impregnating you before you had time to think about it. Don’t worry, I used protection.”

“Protection…?” Alan asked, even as his cheeks reddened.

“A condom.”

Bemused, Alan’s long lashes fluttered as he struggled to comprehend Joaquin’s words. “Th-they make condoms for Alphas?”

Joaquin grinned, amusedly. “No, but some humans are unusually well-endowed and the condoms for them work well for Alphas as long as the knot isn’t covered.”

“Oh.” his face reddening even more.

Joaquin kissed one red cheek, a low growl of appreciation vibrating in his chest. “You’re so damn adorable.” He murmured.

“Shut up. So how long have we been… um…”

“Fucking like rabbits?” Joaquin practically purred.

Alan closed his eyes and struggled to control his body’s response to how sexily Joaquin just growled out his answer.

“Yes, how long?”

Joaquin beamed. “Three glorious days.”

“WHAAAT?!”

Shaking his head as if trying to clear his thoughts, Alan jumped off of Joaquin’s lap and started to frantically get dressed again.

“What are you doing? What’s wrong now?!”

“I have to go! My son! My son needs me! Oh my God, what if I’ve lost the trail?! What if I’m already too late?! DONNA! Holy shit I haven’t checked in, she’s gonna be going crazy with worry, then she’ll kill me after!”

With his shirt half on, Alan dove for his pack, searching for his phone.

Joaquin walked up behind Alan as his mate stood up from his bag and began working the large sat-phone in his hand. “Darling, relax. It’ll be--”

“Don’t TOUCH me!” Alan shouted. Nearly tripping over his feet as he twisted to get out of Joaquin’s hold. 

Alan turned to glare accusingly at the Alpha. “Don’t you get it? My son could be hurt or dead for all I know ‘cos I was here for THREE FUCKING DAYS FUCKING MY BRAINS OUT!” Alan screamed, a harsh sob escaping him.

Joaquin froze where he was, shock roaring through him as he felt his new bond with Alan weakening even as he stood there.

Alan then turned his attention back to his phone, not noticing the great sadness and then burgeoning panic that was written plain on Joaquin’s face.

**< ==============>**

Jensen woke when the truck hit a particularly rough patch of road, then groaned as he struggled to sit up.

Despite how comfortable the bunk bed had looked, the mattress was old and lumpy and even with the thick blankets and plump pillows, Jensen had found it hard to fall asleep after the hour he’d spent in trying to get Josh to give him more details on where they were going and what his plans for all of them was.

He hadn’t bothered asking about the ambush they’d set for Jared, but he’d opened his connection to Jared as far as it would go and he took great comfort in feeling the love and reassurance Jared was sending him.

He’d also decided to trust in Jared’s many skills to keep him safe and returned his focus to escaping his abductors while hopefully taking all of the prisoners with him.

He knew it wasn’t going to be easy, and he needed more info to even begin a plan of escape. His plan to stay up front and hopefully try to talk some sense into Josh was a bust. Jensen needed to return to the trailer and see what options there were back there.

When he looked around the cabin he saw that Luke had switched places with Solo at some point and was now sitting in the jumper seat while Luke was driving.

From the end of the bunk where he was sitting he could see that Josh had fallen asleep in the passenger seat and was pressed up against the glass of the passenger door.

“What time is it?” he asked Luke, who was watching him with hooded eyes, head leaned back, his entire body stretched out so that his legs took up a good portion of the tiny walkspace in front of the bunk.

“You’ve been asleep for almost eight hours. We’re just about ready to make our next stop.”

“What?!” Jensen exclaimed. “I’ve been asleep for that long?” 

“Your pregnancy is probably the reason. You were out like a light.”

What about the other Omegas? You waited this long to take a break? That’s just cruel! No-good kidnappers is one thing, but I didn’t peg you three to be disgusting torturers as well!”

“We’re not torturers! Because we can’t go through any inspections on the main highways, we have to take side-roads that take longer. We had to make up some time!” Solo protested from the driver’s seat.

From the front passenger seat came an irritated growl. “Stop your yammering! We don’t owe him any explanations or excuses!” Josh sneered as he sat up and turned in his seat to glare back at Jensen.

“There is no _excuse_ for what you’re doing here! _Why_ after all this time would you attack the Omega Run?! Not only will you have every Pack member in North America after you, it’s pretty much a guarantee you’ll have my mate hunting you too!”

Josh rolled his eyes then turned to face front as he ran his hands through his hair and attempted to straighten out his rumpled clothing.

“You think we didn’t plan for that?” said Josh, as he opened the glove box in front of him, pulled out a brush, and began to brush his thick, wavy hair.

It was Luke, still sprawled out in the jump seat that spoke next. “We knew Jared and his elite team of Kane, Olsson, and Kelly would come after us. We planned for every contingency. The circuitous route we’re taking is not only to avoid human interference, but to also throw off his tracking of us. There’s _no way_ he’ll find us even if he survives the ambush back at the diner.”

“I told you to stop talking to him!” Josh snapped at Luke. “I swear, it’s like you and your brother are deliberately trying to ruin this operation. And don’t think I don’t know that you or your brother called your dad for assistance!”

“ _Step_ -dad.” Luke nonchalantly replied.

Josh suddenly whipped around in his seat and pushed his upper body through the gap between the two front seats and fixed Luke with a hard glare.

“I don’t care how big and old you get, Luke Morgan! I am _still_ your father and you _will_ obey me! I am the leader of this mission… ME!”

Luke dropped his lazy attitude and slowly sat up in his seat. The large man suddenly reminded Jensen of a little boy who’d been caught doing something naughty.

“Yes, Sir.” he quietly mumbled, dropping his head slightly but keeping eye contact with his father.

“That goes for you too, Solo! You hear me?!” The Omega hissed as he turned to fix his other son with a fiery glare.

Keeping his eyes on what looked like a narrow road made of white pea gravel, Solo nodded and also replied respectfully. “Yes, Sir. I hear you.”

Josh then turned to fix Jensen with a cold glare. “As for you… keep your trap shut and stop trying to get information out of us. If you don’t, I’ll tape your fucking mouth shut, again.”

“You’re really gonna keep going even after all of my warnings?” Jensen asked, perplexed and astonished.

Josh sneered as he eyed Jensen with a pitying look. “Yes, I’ll continue. Because unlike you, I don’t roll over or lick anyone’s boots. Not even Alphas. Your Alpha may have you convinced that he is all-powerful and can do anything, but you’ll soon see that even an Elder like Jared isn’t a God and he can’t fix everything. He will _never_ find you! It’s best you get that into your pretty head, Nephew.”

“Then it’s no use staying up here with you. I want to go back to the trailer. I want to be with my friends.”

“You want to leave this heated, comfortable cab, that bed, for a bare mattress on the floor of a cold trailer?!”

“Yes.”

“Why?!”

“So that I don’t have to keep seeing your face and thinking about how disappointed my Dad will be when he finds out his brother is not the funny, sweet, and caring boy he remembers. But instead, is a cold, conniving _bitch_ instead!”

Josh jerked as if to launch himself at Jensen, but Luke threw his massive body between them, shouting at his father to calm down.

Josh retreated back to his seat with a loud snarl. “At the next stop throw him into the back with the others, I don’t give a fuck! I don’t wanna see his face anymore either!”

Jensen, who had turned to shelter his belly when Josh made his attempt to come at him, slowly straightened up and watched his uncle in the slight reflection in the large windshield as he settled back into the passenger seat.

They still didn’t know that he and Jared were True Mates. If they did, they’d know that Jared would still be able to track him, even if he lost the scent, through their bond.

His connection to Jared was still too faint to communicate through, but he could feel it getting stronger with every hour that passed.

Jared was undoubtedly coming for him.


	8. AMBUSHED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trap is sprung, but doesn’t exactly go as planned. Alan catches up and Jared meets someone he thought had been long dead.

Jared came to a clean stop at the edge of the small cliff, smirking inwardly when Kane and Ateo had to scramble to keep from going over the edge.

“Real funny, Jared.” Kane grumbled in his mind.

Hugo just chuckled, but shook his body to dislodge the dust and leaves clinging to his fur.

Ignoring both of them Jared shifted, then crouched at the edge - focused on the truck stop and diner below them. Its large parking lot was half full and he could hear the murmur of the patrons both inside and outside of the establishment.

He was upwind so he couldn’t catch much of a scent from the place, but his keen sight pierced the late evening gloom as if it was the middle of the day; his hazel eyes glowed in the murky darkness as the moon and star light hit them.

To his right, Kane and Hugo shifted then emulated his pose at the edge of the cliff, the both of them also taking in the way ahead of them.

Jared’s gaze focused on a sparse stand of trees about a hundred feet out from the base of the cliff. He watched until he spotted what his sensitive ears had alerted him to.

“We’ve got company.” he said softly, just loud enough for Kane and Ateo to hear him.

“Ambush?” Hugo asked.

“Yep, I can hear it too. Stupid asshole is chewing gum like a cow going at it’s cud.” Kane sneered. “How many do you think there are?”

“I can hear six distinct heartbeats.” Jared said, calmly.

“Is that it? Six? No problem.” Kane scoffed.

“Don’t get cocky. There could be more.” Jared told him. Kane rolled his eyes, but nodded in agreement.

“Don’t kill them. I need them alive to talk.” Jared said as he jumped from the mid-sized cliff and landed on the loamy, rich ground at the base with barely a sound, while Kane and Hugo landed nearly as silently behind him.

“Don’t kill them?” Kane whispered. “You just suck out all the fun, don’t you?”

Rolling his eyes and letting out a quiet sigh, Jared shifted back to wolf form and slipped into the tall bushes ahead of them, headed straight for the trees and for whatever was in store for them.

He knew there were six Alphas waiting to attack him, and maybe there were more, but Jared couldn’t find it in himself to care.

These men had taken his one reason for living. Something he’d waited centuries for. He’d ordered Kane and Ateo not to kill any of their adversaries, but Jared knew that _he_ was the one that had to guard against ripping them to pieces. 

The only reason he hadn’t snapped yet was because of the thinner, yet still intact bond he had with his True Mate. He was using it to gauge if he was getting closer to Jensen or falling behind.

Now that they had stopped he could feel the connection thinning out again, and that just set the burning coal of rage in his chest burning a bit hotter.

Jared broke out of the brush and as soon as he did he picked up the scent of the nearest enemy wolf.

He crashed head on into the other Alpha just as he leaped out from behind the tree he was hiding behind. The smaller Alpha yelped with pain as Jared’s much larger frame smashed into him, sending him flying through the air; his flight halted with a jarring crash against another tree. The sound of snapping bones rent the air. The unconscious wolf hadn’t even hit the ground before Jared was on the next one.

Kane and Hugo were engaged with single opponents of their own. Their fight was nearly silent as all the Weres were well aware of the presence of humans not too far away.

But when the last two were joined by six more that had been hiding in a nearby culvert and all eight rushed Jared, the distinctive sound of ripping skin and the pained snarl of a sudden shift filled the immediate area. 

All thoughts about keeping quiet were forgotten by the enemy Alphas at that point.

Frightened yelps and snarls rang out as a now ten-foot-tall Jared in Werewolf form waded into the middle of the eight enemy wolves.

Long talons on hands the size of dinner plates, sharp dagger-like fangs in a huge maw slashed and ripped their way through the enemy wolves; fur and blood flying.

In this form Jared was quicker and more nimble and the eight wolves tried to shift to their werewolf forms as well, but weren’t fast enough. In next to no time, two of them were down on the ground, half-shifted and howling from the pain of mortal wounds. The last six had by then managed to fully shift and were now spreading out to surround Jared.

More howls could be heard coming from the direction of the diner as well as a lone howl from back where Jared and his team had come from.

Having dispatched their single, yet admittedly much larger opponents than the ones that had so far attacked Jared, Hugo and Kane shifted into their Were form and came to stand on either side of Jared.

Just as Jared and the others heard the crashing of more wolves coming through the trees behind the ambush party, a familiar voice sounded in Jared’s mind.

“We’ve got your back, bro. Sorry we’re late.” said Chad, just as he and the rest of the hunting party from Lunar Mall came into view; lining up behind the now nervous Rogues.

Kane softly whined at the sight of his mate.

In the next second, Jared was whipping around to greet whoever was coming up behind him with a warning snarl.

From the same direction came a reverberating roar so powerful, even Jared flinched. “ALAN, NO!”

Just then a large gray and silver wolf crashed out of the long bushes and came to a skidding halt ten feet from Jared, Kane, and Hugo. The two Alphas at Jared’s side dropped into attack positions, gaping fanged jaws snarling viciously. Kane had turned sideways and was whipping his head back and forth to keep an eye on the Rogues and the lone newcomer.

The new wolf was soon joined by another wolf. A much larger wolf. One that could rival Jared for size if Jared was also in full wolf form. Jared instantly knew they were an Alpha-Omega pair and a newly mated one at that. Even with the distance between them, Jared could smell that the Omega wasn’t fully bonded, yet.

So it was no surprise to him when the large, black and brown Alpha went to stand beside the Omega, laying his head and neck over the upper body of the smaller wolf; a definite show of possessiveness.

Jared took one sniff then snarled in shock. “ALAN?!”

All of the Weres in the immediate area, except for Keen, dropped to their knees; Jared’s Alpha voice reverberating in their minds.

“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!”

Just then, the six remaining Rogues made a break for it. Scattering in different directions. Jared wasn’t their Alpha so they were able to partially break free of his Alpha command. Still, they staggered for the first few steps, giving Jared time to act.

“STOP THEM! KEEP THEM ALIVE IF YOU CAN!”

When Alan ran past Jared to get at the Rogues, Jared reached out with one large hand and grabbed him by his scruff.

“Not you.” he growled with his actual voice, as he held the grumbling Omega up off the ground.

The sound of battle erupted as Jared’s Hunters engaged the Rogues. When he whipped around he saw that the Rogues were fighting all out, knowing they were outnumbered. When he saw Rachel squaring off with a Rogue three times her size, Jared twitched and took a step toward her, then stopped and looked down at the still squirming Omega.

Jared tensed and swung Alan over to his other arm, where he wrapped his arm around the much smaller wolf’s midsection, as he growled warningly at the new Were.

“Give him to me.” Keen growled back. “He’s mine.”

It was then Jared noticed that the scent coming off of this new wolf was also coming off of Alan. It was a familiar scent. One Jared knew, but couldn’t quite place.

“You mated him.” he said, ignoring the familiar scent for now.

“He’s mine.” Keen repeated, body visibly shaking as he fought the urge to just snatch Alan back from Jared. “He IS my mate. I’ll keep him out of the fight. I’ll keep him safe.”

Jared nodded, then turned and handed the slightly smaller, yet powerful Alpha the protesting Omega in his arms.

Suddenly, Alan shifted back to human form. Completely naked and practically vibrating with rage. Making a choking noise, Jared practically threw Alan at Keen then turned to join the fight.

“Goddammit, Jared! I can fight! I can help!” Alan shouted after him, even as Keen wrapped his long, furry, and muscled arms around him, trying to shield Alan’s nudity while turning back in the direction they’d come from.

Alan beat at Keen’s forearms, but to no avail.

Jared waded into the fight, crashing into the Alpha Rogue that was preparing to leap on a downed Rachel. The Beta cursing loudly in all of their minds as she scrambled to regain her feet.

“That no-good, coward of a Rogue sucker-punched me! I can handle him, Sir!” Rachel shouted as she watched Jared choke her opponent until he passed out.

With his keener hearing, Jared could pick up the sound of human voices raised in alarm. Their voices were coming from the direction of the Diner’s parking lot.

“Go and deal with the humans, Beta. Keep them away from here.” Jared ordered as he dropped the unconscious Rogue and moved to aid Chad Lindberg, the skinny Were looking overwhelmed as another huge Rogue took wide swipes at him.

Before Jared could reach them though, Lindberg gave a wild howl and rushed the much bigger Alpha.

“NOOO!” Jared shouted, but it was too late.

The Rogue ducked under Lindberg’s clawed attack, raked both claws across Lindberg’s unprotected stomach, the smaller Alpha’s guts spilling out onto the ground.

Even as Lindberg was staring down in horror at his own body, the Rogue came up behind him and clamped his large jaws on the back of Lindberg’s neck and bit down with a savage growl - snapping Lindberg’s spine and killing him instantly.

Even as everyone else had frozen where they were, Jared was on the Rogue Alpha so fast he was a near blur. With almost careless ease one huge clawed hand punched into the Rogue’s chest. The Rogue’s eyes bugged with shock and unimaginable pain as Jared easily shredded his chest until his large hand closed around the Rogue’s wildly beating heart. Jared squeezed until he felt the organ pop, then he ripped it out of the Rogue’s ruined chest.

At the sight of how easily Jared had killed one of their strongest fighters, the last four Rogues surrendered. Even the one Ty and Brock had just subdued twisted his body about so he could present his neck and belly to Jared.

The fight was over.

“Secure them.” Jared said through Were-Speak. “Rachel, what’s the situation over there?”

Rachel’s clear, strong voice came through to all their minds. “I’ve convinced the humans that it was a pack of strays fighting over a bitch. They’re all going back inside now.”

“Good. When you’re sure it’s clear, get back here.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Jared turned to supervise the securing of the captured Rogues and nodded in approval when he saw the others had already moved them into one spot, even the unconscious one Jared had choked out, and were securing their arms and legs with zip ties that Brock had apparently brought with him.

From out of the bushes came Alan again. This time he was fully dressed and so was the stranger that followed him out.

Alan was ten feet from Jared when his new mate picked his head up and locked eyes with Jared.

Jared gasped in shock and staggered back, coming up against Kane and Chad; the two having rushed over to support Jared in case Alan and his mate caused a scene.

“What’s going on?” Kane asked.

Ignoring him, Jared gaped at the Alpha for a couple more seconds then shook his head as if trying to clear it. “I thought you were dead! They told me you died!”

Alan had by then come to a stop in front of Jared but turned to frown at his mate, then back at Jared. “You know this stubborn ass?”

Jared pulled away from Kane and Chad and stepped toward Alan and his mate. “Yes, I know him. I know him very well.”

Alan narrowed his eyes with suspicion, then stepped back to hook an arm around one of Keen’s arms in a decidedly possessive manner. “How well is ‘very well’? Is it well enough to piss off his mate and yours?”

“What? NO! Good Goddess, no!”

Keen laughed, then smiled affectionately at Jared. “Hello, Son . It’s been a long time.”

“Wait, WHAT?!” Kane and his mate, Chad, shouted at exactly the same time.

Jared’s lips tightened into a grim line. “Guys… meet my Sire. Phoenix the Druid.”

“Y’all can just call me Joaquin, or Keen like my mate does.”

Jared’s eyes flicked over then locked onto Alan. The older-looking man fidgeted under Jared’s stare then huffed indignantly. “What did you expect me to do, Jared? You _told_ me I’d only be a hindrance as a human, so I made the choice to Turn with Donna’s full support. He’s our son, Jared. You may be his Alpha and True Mate, but he’s still and always will be mine and Donna’s _only_ son.”

Jared sighed then turned his attention back to Keen. “You and I need to talk, but not now. I’ve got a dead Pack member to see to, plus the interrogating of my prisoners.”

“As long as Alan insists on following you to rescue his son and the other Omegas, I’ll be here.”

Jared nodded, then went to join Ty, Brock, and Hugo. The three Hunter Alphas agreed when Jared assigned them to guard the prisoners.

He then joined Rachel, Kane, and Chad who were working together to prepare Lindberg’s body for burial.

When Lindberg’s wounds were washed using handkerchiefs and water from their canteens, Jared, still in Were form, bent down and picked him up and cradled him in his arms. He then began walking in Northeasterly direction, crossing the road only when he was sure they’d be out of sight of any humans that could be lingering outside of the diner.

Twenty miles into the dense forest, Jared called a halt under a forty-foot tall bristlecone pine. He laid Lindberg’s body near the tree then with the help of Brock and Hugo, they checked the perimeter around the tree for ten miles in the three directions they hadn’t come from.

When it was determined that there were no human establishments close-by, Rachel and Chad began digging at the base of the pine, while Kane and Ty kept an eye on their prisoners.

While the two were digging, Jared, Brock, and Hugo collected slabs of rocks from a nearby rocky stream. They buried Lindberg in the makeshift grave and piled the slabs of rock on top to protect the grave from animals.

Jared then clawed at the bark of the pine and rubbed his body against his marks to embed his scent, making an even stronger safeguard against wild animals desecrating the grave and announcing to any other Weres who may come across it, that it was a Were buried beneath.

When he was done, Jared shifted into human form and used his sat-phone to call Jim Beaver to let him know about Lindberg. Beaver would send a retrieval party to collect Lindberg and return him to his family.

Jared then promised to call again when he finished interrogating his prisoners. When Beaver asked what Jared would do with the prisoners when he was done, Jared disconnected the call. Jared didn’t feel he needed to explain. Beaver was well acquainted with how Jared dealt with Rogues that harmed any in their Pack.

Sure enough, Beaver picked up his phone less than an hour later to hear Jared announcing a change of plans.

Using his Alpha Command ability, Jared was able to get a lot of info out of the prisoners. Including the exact location that their leader, Omega Morgan, was taking Jensen and the others to.

The rescue party no longer needed to chase after them. Instead, Jared and Beaver worked out a plan for Jared’s party to travel by choppers and a private plane to the Rogue compound located on the Western shore of Hudson Bay.

If they got there ahead of the trailer, they could set an ambush of their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how are you liking it so far?


	9. REVELATIONS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keen explains things to Jared and Alan as they wait for the helicopter. Jensen is back with the other captives. Maybe now that they’re all together, they have a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm a couple of days late, y'all. Personal probs at home slowed me down. I'm still dealing but even if I've slowed down again, I haven't lost the muse so I'm still writing.

A mile into their trek for the meadow where they were to meet the chopper, Jared asked Ty to take lead so that he could have a talk with Keen and Alan at the back of the line.

As he walked toward the back, Kane and Chad joined him.

Alan, who’d been walking ahead of Keen, doing his best to ignore the Alpha, saw Jared and the others coming and instinctively dropped back to stand behind Keen. Alan was still mad at his mate, but was regretting what he’d said back at the town where they’d met. He felt even worse when Keen reached back to take one of Alan’s hands in his; the Alpha obviously not holding Alan’s words and attitude against him.

Keen saw Jared coming and stopped to wait for him to reach them.

Jared stopped a few feet in front of them and when their eyes met, Jared smiled softly. “It’s good to see you, old friend.”

He then tilted his head to indicate they should keep walking and fell in beside him and Alan as they continued on. Kane and Chad took up the rear.

They all walked quietly for a few seconds until Chad spoke up, Kane trying to hush his mate, but to no avail.

“So Alan’s an Omega now, and found his mate. How did that happen and how do you know Jared?”

“Babe…” Kane hissed at Chad, but Jared’s chuckle cut him off.

“It’s okay, Kane. Some explanations _are_ in order.” he said, then craned his neck to look at Alan who was walking freely again at Keen’s side. “From all of us, I think.”

To Jared’s amusement, Alan blushed. It wasn’t often that his father-in-law and former hunting partner could be discomfited.

“Well, then…” Alan murmured. “I guess I’ll start then, since I can sense my story will be the least complicated. The first time Jensen was abducted I had no clue who or what had taken him. I had no chance of tracking him down until my wife and I were contacted by the Omega Run coordinator, Samantha Smith. This time, I had more information but was still being blocked by limitations. So I made a choice and trailed after Jared. Simple as that.”

“Simple!” Chad scoffed. “How did Donna react, and how do you think Jensen will feel knowing you did this for him? He wanted it, we all know that, but he understood that you and Donna weren’t completely onboard because of the fact that you’d be an Omega and could be claimed by an Alpha.”

“Which you were, in a pretty speedy fashion, I might add.” Kane interjected.

Alan blushed again, but swept his hands in a dismissive fashion. “That was just a bit of bad luck.”

“Excuse me?” Keen asked, sounding amused and offended at the same time.

“No! I didn’t mean it that way! I was just following Jared’s trail! How was I supposed to know I’d find my mate?”

“True mate.” Keen added.

“ _True_ mates?!” Chad exclaimed. “How could that be?! Father and son both find their True Mates? Isn’t that shit supposed to be _rare_?!”

“Not if it’s in the same family. And doubly so, if Jared calling the dude ‘father’ is any indication.” added Kane.

Chad shook his head then looked at Keen. “I’m sorry but who the hell _are_ you?!”

The small group had by then come to a stop. Keen looked ahead to see that Ty, Brock, Rachel, and Hugo had continued moving the prisoners along and were now well out of earshot.

But it was Jared who spoke up next.

“Keen, or Joaquin as I know him, is not really my father. I only call him that out of respect ‘cos he’s the one who Turned me.”

Alan blinked and cocked his head in confusion. “Hold on. That means he’s older than _you_. I thought you were the oldest Were!”

He then turned to look at Keen with wide eyes and a slight frown. “So how old does that make _you_?!”

Keen smirked, but it was Jared who spoke up again. “I wasn’t sure exactly when I was born because I was an orphan barely getting by on the streets of Greece when I was offered the chance to join the _Eremenos_ training. I was thought to be around ten years old. The Royal Scribes chose a birth date for me and I’ve been going by that ever since. The date they chose was the very day I was inducted. They called it a rebirth of sorts.”

“So how old are the both of you and why did Jared think you’ve been dead all this time?” Alan demanded, stepping away from his mate to turn and scowl at him, hands on his hips.

Just then, Brock came jogging back from up the trail. “Hey guys, chopper’s two minutes out from the clearing.”

Jared nodded, then turned back to the small group he’d been walking with. “Keen and I are over two-thousand years old. As for his reasons for pretending to be dead…” Jared paused to regard Keen for a second or two. A warm look of empathy on his face. “I think that’s a long story best saved for another time.”

Alan gaped in shock at the two Alphas, and so did Chad, Kane, and Brock.

Alan then blinked and shook his head to clear his thoughts. “Fine. You’re right.” He finally said. “We need to get moving. The sooner we get to this _Rogue Resort_ the prisoners told us about, the sooner I can save my son.”

⇐================>

Their third rest stop had been at another small, nondescript diner just off of the highway. After working with the humans to feed and care for the bound Omegas, Jensen was put back in the trailer with the humans. 

He’d been surprised when three hours later, Raynard Sunder and another Alpha they called Campbell went around helping all of the captives to drink from bottles of water. Raynard himself helped Jensen to drink and even took the time to make sure Jensen’s strapped wrists weren’t damaged by the sturdy plastic ties.

When Jensen thanked him, the Alpha even quirked the corners of his lips in acknowledgement.

Their fourth and supposedly last stop was at a farmhouse out in the middle of nowhere. Jensen and the humans were in charge of feeding and caring for the Omegas again, but this time the Omegas were released from their bonds and all the captives were then herded into a well-made bunkhouse that had no windows on the lower levels and only one guarded and locked door.

Before leaving them for the night, Solo informed Jensen of the well-stocked bathroom and closets and told him they could use anything he and the others may need.

Jensen and the humans then worked together to help the Omegas clean up and change clothes. The Omegas, even with their healing abilities, were still weak and sore from being tied up with silver-laced chains for so many hours.

It was yet another mark against Josh on Jensen’s list of reasons to kick his long-lost uncle’s ass.

Later, Jensen was sitting on one of the narrow cots with Colin and DJ when the human boys and the rest of the Omegas came over to join them - all of them spreading out to sit on nearby cots or on the floor. 

One of the Omegas - a dark-haired, handsome young man with striking blue eyes looked directly at Jensen before speaking. “I’m Robert Amell. I think you knew my brother Stephen.”

Jensen gasped as his mind flashed back to his Omega Run five years ago and the head of a white werewolf stuck on a pole. 

Stephen Amell had been the Alpha who fought Jared for Jensen in the Arena. He’d cheated by hiding a weapon beforehand in the Arena and even though Jared won and ripped off his head to display it on a pole - something only done to an enemy who’d died in disgrace - Amell’s family had also been punished. His father had been ousted as the Amell clan’s Alpha, and those in Stephen’s family who didn’t swear allegiance to Jared and accepted his decree on Stephen’s judgement, had been declared Outcast.

Jensen sat back and eyed the younger Omega with caution.

“Oh, don’t worry.” said the younger man, earnestly. “There was no love lost between Stephen and I. I’m not an Outcast. I am a loyal Pack member just trying to get out from under my brother’s disgrace. We weren’t even raised together. Please, I don’t want any trouble. If you have a way of getting us out of this… this nightmare, then I wanna help!”

Jensen looked at Colin and DJ, both nodding in agreement to whatever they were thinking.

“I think you can trust him, Jen.” said Colin. “He spoke up when one of the humans was being harassed by one of the Alphas.

“Harassed? What do you mean ‘harassed’?”

“It was me.” one of the human boys said, shyly. The boy was handsome with brown hair, darker brown eyes, and a slim, fit body.

“My name is Alex Gould. One of the bigger Alphas kept whispering what he wanted to do to me when he won me at the Omega Run. Robert heard him and told him to stop.”

DJ cackled. “He didn’t just tell him to stop. Robert “call me Robbie” over there told the Alpha to get his ‘pervy ass in check’ or he’d report him to Williams.

Jensen blinked at a now blushing Robbie and shot the other Omega an approving smile.

Beside Robbie sat an older looking guy with lighter brown hair and large gray eyes. He introduced himself as Gattling “Griff” Griffith and he introduced the last and youngest human as Tyler Johnson. The slight boy blushing and giving everyone a little wave.

Now that Jensen had the chance to really look at the humans, rather than just rushing to get food and get through their bathroom breaks as quickly and easily as possible, he realized all four of the humans were quite good-looking. 

They would’ve made a big splash at the Omega Run, and would’ve probably been enjoying getting courted and such if the Rogues hadn’t come along and ruined everything.

It was the least of his worries right now, but Jensen still rankled at the disruption of Jared’s new way of doing the Omega Run. Before, when the Omega Potentials were identified, they were just taken by Collection teams. 

Now, the individuals are approached by a lawyer from one of the top law firms in all of North America. Jared had been a priority client for them for over seventy years, and three of the four partners were Weres. 

The job for these lawyers when it came to Potentials had been laid out by a set of laws proposed by Jared and Jensen, then reviewed and passed by the Were Council.

Their jobs were not only to inform the humans about their Omega status, answer any questions they may have, and to smooth the way if the Potential wanted to leave without alerting their loved ones, but they were also responsible for making sure the Potential was protected physically and mentally until they left for the Omega Run, where the staff there would take over.

Jensen gazed at the humans and Omegas surrounding him and smiled bitterly. He recalled how excited and happy they’d seemed at their initial Orientation. Now they all looked scared, worried, and exhausted.

“I want you all to know that Jared will do everything in his considerable power to save us. I know my mate. When he wants something or someone, he doesn’t let anything or anyone stand in his way. However, we’re also not just gonna sit around and wait to be rescued like damsels in distress. We’re going to resist and slow our captors down as much as possible. I have a plan and like I said, we can also count on my mate to find us.”

“But he’s only one man… er, or one werewolf.” the human who’d introduced himself earlier as Alex Gould, called out. “From what I heard from the Alphas’ talking earlier, it sounded like they’ve got _hundreds_ at their Omega Run.”

“Yeah, ” cut in Colby, his blond hair still damp and curling at the ends. “No offense to you, but what can one Were do against _hundreds?_ ”

DJ, Colin, and Justin all looked at Jensen and the four gave each other knowing smirks.

“What? What are you guys smiling at? What’s going on?” asked Tyler.

“At the Lunar Mall’s Orientation, did they explain to you guys what True Mates were?”

All four humans nodded, while the rest of the Omegas gasped, then nodded in understanding.

Justin sat forward and said, matter-of-factly, “Let me explain. You see, boys… Colin and Jensen are True Mated. Which means their Alphas can find them anywhere. Jensen’s Alpha is not only an Elder, he’s _the oldest_ of us all. Which means he’s the most powerful, too. So if any of you…” Justin paused and fixed Taylor with a heavy look. “...have any feelings for these Alphas, you’d better nip that right in the bud, ‘cos when Jensen’s True Mate catches up to us, I doubt any of them will survive.”

< ================= >

Back at the farmhouse, Solo and Luke paused at the sound of raised voices coming from inside of the house. They both snarled and dropped into defensive poses when the screen door slammed open and the farmer and his family came rushing out. 

His oldest son herded his Beta mother and sisters down the front steps and past Luke and Solo who had straightened back and were watching their father, perplexed.

Just then their Omega father and the Alpha farmer came through it. Both of them shouting at the top of their lungs.

“No no NO!” The Alpha thundered. “I had an agreement with Alpha Morgan. If I let you use my farm as a rest stop, my family wouldn’t be put in danger. You said there’d be no way that any rescuers would be able to follow you!”

“They won’t! They couldn’t! Not with the long and winding route we took. I don’t care how good any Were’s tracking skills are, it is impossible to track through human towns and cities and over bridges when there’s heavy downpours., not to mention the ambush made up of some of my best fighters I left in place for them. It’s impossible!” Josh shouted back.

“STUPID OMEGA!” the Alpha farmer roared in Josh’s face, Solo and Luke snarled a warning at the farmer, who visibly struggled to compose himself - succeeded then continued speaking at a vehement yet more reasonable level. 

“Two that you stole are True Mated and one of them to Elder Padalecki himself! My son was listening in on the Omegas from an upper window in the bunkhouse. He _heard_ them clear as day!”

Josh gaped in shock then started cursing to himself. “Jensen isn’t just mated to the son of a bitch, but _True Mated_ , as well?! Goddamned little Omega is more trouble than he’s worth!”

“So you _knew_ you had Padaelcki’s mate?!”

“Well, not at first, but yeah. I just didn’t know they were True Mated.”

The farmer Alpha sneered. “Your _best fighters_ are probably dead right now and for all we know, Padalecki and his Hunters could be coming up the road as we speak! For safety’s sake, I am taking my family out of here and heading to the resort. Alpha Morgan’s going to hear all about this. Why would you take mated Omegas to begin with, and to take The Elder’s True Mate himself? That’s just plain suicide!”

“He’s just a Were like you and I. He’s not some kind of boogeyman! If he shows up here, he’ll be dealt with!”

“You keep telling yourself that, little Omega. I’m much older than you. I’ve seen firsthand what Padalecki can do. If you stay here, you’re dead.”

Josh then watched as the Alpha rushed to his truck, where his family waited with hastily packed luggage and duffles. They all piled into their large truck, then with a spray of leaves and dust, the truck reversed to turn around then took off down the dirt road.

Josh looked at his sons and snarled angrily at their worried faces. “True mated or not, the plan is working. We’re almost home.”

Luke grimaced, then opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Williams as he came walking from around the corner.

“Omega Morgan, I wasn’t eavesdropping. I was coming up to check in with you when I heard everything. I agree that the plan can still work, but I think we need to alter it a bit at this recent revelation.”

Struggling to control his emotions, Josh swallowed nervously, then nodded at Williams. “What do you suggest, Alpha Williams?”

“That we cut this rest stop down to only three hours then we get moving before sun up.”

Just then, Raynard Sunder came running around the corner; doing a complicated two-step to avoid crashing into Williams.

“Sirs, we just got a radio message from our asset at the Winnipeg airport. Padalecki and a band of Hunters just boarded a private plane. Flight plan says it’s headed for Churchill in Manitoba.”

Looking back at Williams, Josh growled. “Forget the three hour rest and leaving before sunup. We’re leaving now!”

Just then, Campbell, the last of the Alpha guards came running around the same corner Williams and Sunder had just rounded. He wasn’t as successful as Sunder at avoiding crashing into Williams and the older lead guard cursed as he struggled to keep them both from falling to the ground.

“What in the _Hell_ is wrong with y’all running around like chickens with your heads cut off!” growled Williams, as he set Campbell back on his feet and took a step back. “What’s the rush, Campbell?”

“They’re gone!” the younger Alpha blurted out, breathless. “The Omegas and the humans aren’t in the bunker. They got out through an open window in the upper loft.”

“SON OF A BITCH!” Josh howled in anger, realizing that the farmer’s older son must’ve forgotten to lock the window after eavesdropping and hearing the part about ‘True Mates’.

He then turned to Solo, his son nodding and setting off in a jog toward the bunker, Luke and Josh running after him. Williams, Sunder, and Campbell instantly followed after.

“What are we gonna do?!” Williams called out. “If we don’t leave now, Padalecki will beat us back to Stone Abbey.”

“We’re gonna find them! What do you think? My Solo is one of the best trackers around. He’ll find them!”

Up ahead, Solo and Luke burst out of their clothes almost exactly at the same time. The two took off running toward the bunker and then skirted along the side, heading for the back of the building.

Josh, Williams, and the last two guards shifted on the run as well, chasing after the twins. Their clothing left to settle onto the neatly mowed lawn as a gentle night breeze ruffled the torn and shredded garments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it & thank you again for putting up w/ my slow ass. :P xoxo


	10. UP & OVER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen and the other prisoners escape and the remainder of Josh’s crew go after them.

After going over the True Mate thing with the humans, Jensen and his fellow captives began going over ideas on how to escape. Even the young and timid Tyler joined in. It was just as Justin was suggesting seducing, then overwhelming a single guard that Jensen felt it.

A cool, fresh errant breeze that slightly ruffled his hair and trailed along his brow. It was only noticeable because of the farmer having turned on the heat, thus significantly warming the place.

“Hey Justin?” Jensen called out, even as he tilted his head back to trace where the breeze was coming from.

“Yeah?”

“I know you’re more than willing to make the big sacrifice by seducing a guard, but it looks like you won’t have to.”

All the other men followed Jensen’s gaze and spotted the small, _open_ window above a loft-slash-storage type of platform.

Colin ran over to stand right below the platform and scuffed at the wooden floor with his foot. “Looks like there used to be a ladder here, but they took it out. Seriously? Do they not realize that Omegas are Weres too?”

With that, Colin began removing the fresh clothing he’d just donned about an hour ago.

“Uh, what is he doing?” asked Alex Gould, one of the humans.

Jensen noticed the other humans were also watching Colin with varying degrees of shock and discomfort.

Before Jensen could say anything, Colin looked over and laughed, his hazel eyes sparkling with amusement. “Guys! If you’re gonna be Werewolves you’re gonna have to get over any hang-ups you have about nudity. I wouldn’t suggest getting _nekkid_ where there are Alphas around, but around other Omegas and Betas, it’s not a biggie.”

In the next second, Colin shifted and was replaced by a large, yet lanky cinnamon and cream Werewolf. Colin’s body was covered almost entirely in glossy brown, longish fur with shorter, lighter fur along his chest, groin and upper thighs.

To Jensen, Colin was as adorable looking in his shifted forms as he was in his human form, but he wasn’t surprised when the humans gasped in shock.

He figured that they’d probably seen Weres in their three forms before, but never watched as the shift happened.

“It’s pretty amazing, isn’t it?” Jensen said to the four humans.

They all nodded dumbly, still staring at Colin as he stretched his nearly seven-foot-frame to grasp the bottom of the platform with one huge, clawed hand then reached out the other to Justin who was standing nearby.

The two were obviously using WereSpeak when Justin spoke, as he took Colin’s hand in his much smaller, human hand.

“Right, you help them up the platform, I’ll catch them outside, below the window. Let’s do this!”

Colin easily lifted Justin up onto the platform. The older man then shucked his own clothing, shifted into Wolf form and leaped out of the window.

Then Justin’s voice came to them in a whisper against the outer wall. Jensen approved of his smart move to keep quiet. They weren’t sure how far away their guard was stationed.

“Ok guys. The coast is clear. Start sending them out Col.”

DJ and another Omega went up first, leaving their clothing behind so that they could follow Justin’s example and go out the window in order to help him catch the humans on the outside.

As this was happening, Jensen was pleased to notice Griffith collecting the clothes left behind by the Omegas. He and the other humans were bundling them up in blankets they’d taken from some of the cots.

“Good thinking.” he praised them. “But let me handle those and you four start heading out. Trust the Omegas, they won’t drop you.”

The four looked nervous, but moved willingly toward Colin and DJ, who were all that was left at the bottom of the platform. Colin and DJ, both now in their Werewolf form, easily lifted the four young men up onto the platform. From there, showing a great amount of trust in the Omegas below, each of the young Potentials threw themselves from the window.

It was all done with ease, and with as little noise as possible. Jensen was pleased with how brave the humans were being.

When Colin turned to motion for Jensen to be helped up next, Jensen rolled his eyes and leapt up onto the platform with one easy bound; the bundles of clothing and shoes slung over one shoulder.

Sighing with exasperation, Colin and then DJ jumped up to join him. They then turned to fix Jensen with the same irritated scowl.

“What? I _am_ a Were, too. I didn’t need your help for that little jump. I’m pregnant, not disabled.”

“You’re a _pregnant_ Were, who isn’t supposed to be stressing your body any more than it has to be.” Colin scolded. “Do you remember what you told me when I was pregnant with my girls and you thought I was doing too much?”

Jensen rolled his eyes and huffed. “Yes, I remember.”

“Right, so if you give me or any of the others any trouble when it comes to your health, Jensen… Alpha Jared’s mate or not, I’ll tie you up and carry you around like a piece of baggage. Do you understand?”

“Yes! I understand!” Jensen growled, then turned to the window and pushed his legs through until he was sitting on the sill. Seeing that Justin and another Omega were waiting below, he flung himself off and was gently caught in a cradle fashion.

The drop on the outside of the bunker was higher because of the building being perched on a steep incline. Jensen now understood why first Justin, and then the other Omegas had shifted into Wolf form before jumping. It made the jump easier and safer.

With that in mind, Jensen gestured for everyone to gather close and spoke urgently, yet softly to them.

“Omegas, you’ll have to travel in your Wolf forms. We’ll be faster that way. Griff, Paul, Tyler and Alex won’t be able to keep up with us, so we’ll need some of you to carry them on your backs. You can switch off if any of you get tired.”

“Good idea.” Colin cut in. “And since _you_ can’t shift when you’re pregnant, you’ll be riding me.” He then guffawed and slapped his naked thigh. “Whoo boy, if I ever said that line in front of your mate, I’d be getting a glare so deadly from Jared, it would probably shrivel all the vegetation around me.”

“Oh shut up. He’s not _that_ bad.” Jensen protested as he secured the bundle of clothes to himself before he stepped up to Colin just as he returned to Wolf form.

In Jensen’s mind, Colin answered with a disdainful snort. “You only think that because you’ve never been on the receiving end of one of his glares. But any Alpha, mated or not, who came near you, can tell you.”

Colin then dropped to his stomach on the ground in a clear bid for Jensen to get on. Jensen grumbled when DJ had to help him get his ungainly body up and on Colin’s back. Jensen then stretched himself as much as he could across Colin’s upper back and grabbed two handfuls of Colin’s thick neck scruff. With his baby bump in the way, it was an uncomfortable, yet safe position for him. 

When Colin carefully rose to his feet, Jensen was reminded again of how much bigger Werewolves were to regular wolves. Even with his legs hanging down Colin’s sides, there was still a good three to four feet of space between his feet and the ground.

Digging the heels of his shoes gently into Colin’s sides, Jensen jokingly called out. “Giddy up, horsie!”

Colin turned his massive head to glare back at Jensen with one flashing golden eye. “This _horsie_ will bite your leg off if you kick him again.” said Colin in Jensen’s mind; a growl accompanying his words.

Grinning unrepentantly, Jensen released his hold on Colin’s scruff to wrap his arms as far as they would go around the younger Were’s neck and hugged him. “I was just kidding, Col. You know I love you.”

Colin huffed, but dropped his jaw in a canine grin before turning back around to face the others.

Jensen looked at the waiting wolves, four humans seated atop a few of the wolves. “Colin and I will take the lead. Everyone ready?” 

Jensen then instructed Colin using WereSpeak. “Take us back the way we came but try to avoid the farm and any main roads. We need someplace public where Morgan can’t just walk up and take us back.”

“Got it.”

With a powerful push of his hind legs, Colin headed into the dense forest that ringed the farmer’s land.

< ================ >

Josh was in a panic. It had been his idea to hit the Lunar Mall directly, rather than continuing to try to beat the Pack’s Collectors to the Potentials. 

His mate, Alpha JD Morgan, had agreed to let him take the lead and handle all the details. He’d only stepped in when an Alpha or Beta Rogue gave Josh a hard time just because he was an Omega.

Morgan had always gotten a kick out of Josh’s strong will and stubbornness. 

When Josh had lost his first mate, others in the pack blamed Josh for it. They considered him bad luck and even though he was pregnant with twins, proving he had a highly desired fertile nature, no other Alpha would take him on.

That is, until Alpha Jeffrey Dean Morgan showed up and challenged their old Leader for leadership. He’d won after a long and brutal two-day battle, but he’d won in an undisputed, decisive manner when he’d killed the older leader in a fair fight.

Josh had been happy enough just to get out from under the old leader’s cruel, yet mostly indifferent regard for Omegas. But when Morgan began to openly and single-mindedly court Josh, he’d shocked everyone in the entire pack; especially Josh.

After they successfully mated and bonded, the derision and contempt for Josh died down. Some, however, were still fast to point out any of Josh’s mistakes or shortcomings as an Omega Leader.

Even if their sexual chemistry was great, there was no real love between them. JD had accepted Solo and Luke as his own and Josh had given him six of his own children. JD had been a great father to all of them, showing no favoritism for any of them. He was strict and practical, but he had never been one to show affection for Josh outside of their bedroom.

Their bond was of mutual and deep respect for the other’s strengths. JD worked with Josh to help elevate the standing of Omegas in the pack. This mission was the first step in showing the pack that Omegas didn’t have to only be homemakers and child-bearers, Omegas could be fighters too.

Now, if he failed to deliver the Omegas and humans he’d captured, it would severely set back all the progress he and JD had made to change the beliefs of the older pack members who still thought that Omegas belonged at home.

Even with the panic hovering at the edges of his mind, Josh followed after his sons with a sense of confidence. Solo was leading and he had every confidence in the world that his son would find their missing captives.

“You never should’ve let him go back with the others.” Luke said to him through Werespeak, his deep voice clear and steady in Josh’s mind.

Josh didn’t have to question _who_ his son was talking about. From the moment they’d been told the prisoners were gone, Josh had realized his mistake on his own.

To Josh, and apparently all the Alphas with him, there was no question as to who was responsible for the escape.

When he got Jensen Padalecki back, he was going to make him very sorry for crossing him. He wouldn’t harm the other Omega physically; it not only went against his own morals, but it would enrage every Alpha working for him if he did.

But there were always other ways to make someone miserable.

They’d only been running for around twenty minutes when Luke surged forward to run at Solo’s side; excited yips escaping the both of them as they increased their speed.

It was then that Josh picked up the scent of the prisoners. It could only mean one thing. The scent was strong enough for the rest of them to pick up now, which meant they were getting closer.

Josh could feel the burst of adrenaline in his veins and his large feet churned faster as he strove to catch up to his sons. Their dark coats made them nearly impossible to see in the dusky environs of the ancient forest preserve they ran through. Even with their enhanced Were sight.

He could hear Williams, Campbell, and Sunder also scrambling to catch up to Solo and Luke. When they broke through into a small clearing and began running full out across it, Sunder and Campbell passed him by. Both Alphas flashing their teeth in lupine grins as the exhilaration of the chase shone in their eyes.

Williams moved up to run at Josh’s side. Josh knew that Williams’ strong sense of duty would never allow him to leave behind the Omega Leader of his pack. Being the only one in the group who was over a hundred years old, he really should’ve been the leader of this mission.

But Williams liked being the support and not the head of anything. He liked his life simple and nothing was ever simple when you were a leader of anything. Josh valued his support and advice and at that moment was grateful for his loyalty.

Just then, Solo let out a loud, ululating howl; Luke’s voice ringing out right after. In seconds, the woods around them rang with the sound of wolves on the hunt.

“Father! I see them, they’re going up a steep rise, the humans are riding some of them!”

Josh realized then that the only reason they’d been able to catch up to the Omegas was because they’d been burdened by the human boys. It was a bit of luck for Josh and his Alphas.

“GET THEM! GET THEM ALL!” Josh shouted in his mind and in the ripping snarl that tore up his throat and out his fanged muzzle.

Solo and Luke tore ahead. The brothers were nearly the same size, with Luke being just a bit smaller. They were still an intimidating sight as Josh watched the now panicked climb of the Omegas. The ones bearing riders were higher up and being helped along by the unburdened Omegas below. 

Josh spotted Jensen riding on the back of a dark-brown wolf and angled his charge up the steep hill in their direction.

Suddenly, Williams surged ahead with large, powerful bounds; shifting in mid-stride until he was running naked, except for his Were-pack, in human form.

“FALL BACK, THERE’S A CLIFF ON THE OTHER SIDE, FALL BACK!” he shouted. His powerful Alpha voice ringing in Josh’s mind and apparently in the minds of the younger Alphas ahead. Josh’s sons and the two junior guards slowed down, but continued pushing up the long, sloped hill.

Williams reached into his bag and pulled out a long, metal tube with a blue cap on one end. Josh instantly recognized it as the knockout gas they’d used to attack the Lunar Mall.

Josh shifted back into human form and came to a stop next to Williams. “Fall back and regroup!” he shouted up at his sons and the other Alphas. “INCOMING!”

Solo, Luke, and Campbell instantly complied. Turning and running back down the hill; shifting to human form as they went. Sunder stayed where he was in wolf form, his gaze locked on one of the human boys. From where he stood, Josh heard the Alpha whimper entreatingly.

“Sunder!” Josh yelled just as Williams cocked his arm back and made a powerful, accurate throw.

The canister landed near the Jensen and the dark-brown wolf. The cap popped off and a blast of white gas poured out in a thick cloud.

The young wolf reared back on his hind legs, clearly startled by the gas.

“NO!” Solo shouted just as Jensen lost his hold on the panic-stricken wolf he was riding and went sailing off into the air. Disappearing from view.

“He went over!” Luke shouted, a look of shock on his face.

Before anyone else could move, Sunder bounded up the hill; charging straight into the group of Omegas and humans. He nimbly leapt over those who had already succumbed to the gas, and then making another large leap, he also dropped out of view.

Solo and Luke made to follow him, but Williams barked at them to stay put. “Give the gas time to dissipate or you’ll be knocked out, too!”

As if responding to his word, a brisk breeze came from behind them and swept up the hill, clearing what was left of the foggy gas.

Josh and Williams instantly began running for the hill; Solo, Luke, and Campbell making it to the top first. When Josh joined them he gasped in shock and disbelief.

A mere three or four feet from where the groggy Omegas and humans had collapsed was a steep drop off of more than a hundred feet. At the bottom, he could make out the dark ribbon of a wide river cutting its course through the heavily forested land below.

There was no sign of Jensen or Sunder.

Josh stood atop the cliff with one hand pressed over his nose and mouth to guard against inhaling any dregs of the knockout gas. When Solo and Luke came to stand at his side, Josh turned horror-filled green eyes to his sons and whispered. "What have I done?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait, but the next chapter will also take a while. I've joined the Eldritch Bang, started a new story from scratch, and the fic has to be finished by October.  
> I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS STORY!  
> Thank you for your patience and I truly hope that when it's all said and done, that you will find this story well worth the wait. xoxo -J-


	11. FROM BAD TO WORSE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen falls and Sunder goes after him. Will Jensen make it through unharmed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got bored the other day and was playing around with my Paintshop and ended up creating a new cover pic for this story. Let me know what you think of it! 😊

“WATCH OUT FOR THE GAS!” Colin shouted in Jensen’s mind, voice raw with panic.

Then the large, cinnamon-colored wolf beneath him reared up when a silver cylinder landed at his feet and Jensen was flying through the air.

His body twisted in mid-air, Were instincts taking over. His mind blanked however, when he saw the height from which he was falling. He didn’t know if he could survive a fall from this height, but Jensen’s mind was immediately flooded with the only thing he could think of. His family!

“MY BABIES!” he screamed, desperately. “JAAARED, THE BABIES!”

In the next second, with a chilling snarl, Jensen felt his normally easygoing and carefree Werewolf mind surge forward from deep inside him.

A black wave crashed over Jensen as his Were’s mind shoved Jensen’s control and consciousness out of the way. A strong mix of protective fear flooded him just before everything went black. 

Usually, when Jensen shifted to his Werewolf or Wolf forms there was a consensual blending of minds with Jensen’s human mind acknowledged as the leader by the other two.

But this time, survival instinct was needed. And there wasn’t a stronger survival instinct than that in an animal or animal-hybrid. 

Jensen’s body practically exploded into its Werewolf form. Large, distended belly now fully visible to any who might be looking. Then it was hidden by large, muscled, and furred arms as Jensen-Were curled himself around his belly, even as he twisted his body again to fall back-first.

It was then that he noticed the other Were dropping through the air behind and above him. Were-Jensen instantly recognized Sunder as an Alpha that Jensen didn’t trust.

The other man was naked with his arms held tightly to his sides. Obviously trying to close in on Jensen.

Uncurling from his fetal position, Were-Jensen extended powerfully muscled arms to either side of him, large hands tipped with long, lethal black claws at the ready. 

Jensen snarled a defiant challenge, even as Sunder was shouting at him through Mind-Speak. With Jensen unconscious, however, Were-Jensen wasn’t able to concentrate on what was being said and continued snarling viciously as the Alpha drew closer.

The Alpha shifted into Werewolf form in the blink of an eye until what was hurtling at Jensen was a large grey and black Werewolf. Sunder in Were form was impressive. He was all bulging muscle and sinewy strength.

Were-Jensen wasn’t intimidated. He continued to growl in defiance.

When the Alpha commanded Were-Jensen to submit, the Omega couldn’t resist as instinct once again pushed him to comply. When he dropped his defensive posture, Were-Sunder closed the gap between them and took Were-Jensen into his arms.

He then flipped them over so that he was leading the way down. He guided the smaller Omega to curl back into the fetal position he’d used earlier, then wrapped his own body around him. 

It was then that Were-Jensen realized that the Alpha was trying to protect him.

He felt Sunder turn his head, then his Alpha Command voice resonated in his head again. “Brace yourself and take a deep breath, we’re going in!”

Were-Jensen instantly complied.

Then there was a hard jolt, then the Alpha grunted and icy, cold water closed over them.

The world around them turned into a freezing, rushing maelstrom. The Alpha’s large arms squeezed harder around him as the raging river they’d plunged into tried to separate them. There was another hard jolt, and suddenly their heads were out of the water.

Were-Jensen quickly grabbed a gulp of air which was quickly gasped out when the Alpha twisted them violently in the water. The Alpha took the brunt of the hit against a large boulder that the water slammed them against.

Were-Jensen’s arms were still trapped at his sides but he managed to stretch his legs out and began kicking furiously to help the Alpha swim them toward the bank.

The river was deep and turbulent, Were-Jensen couldn’t find the bottom at first. But as they continued kicking as hard as they could, Sunder’s feet finally hit bottom and a second later Were-Jensen could also dig his large, clawed feet into the silty bottom of the river bed.

Sunder once again turned them so that he took another hit against an even bigger boulder. Were-Jensen so well protected he felt nothing but a bit of a jolt. Then Sunder was able to dig his large clawed feet into the river bed and halt their headlong rush.

He then began using his immense strength to move them toward the embankment on their left. The water kept rushing past them, dragging at Were-Jensen’s legs, almost as if the water was trying to reclaim him.

It was then that Jensen’s human mind surged up and back to the fore. He was too big in Werewolf form. He quickly thanked his Were mind for his help then took back control.

“I’m too big, let me shift back, you’ll have an easier time carrying me!” Jensen shouted through Were-Speak.

“NO!” the Alpha’s voice reverberated in his head. “Not safe for pups to shift too many times too close together!”

Then with a burst of speed and strength, Sunder dragged them out of the strong current, through the shallows of the river, and finally up onto the bank.

It was then that Jensen recalled when he’d first gone to see a midwife back in Jensenville during his first pregnancy, almost five years ago.

She’d told him that an Omega could shift while pregnant, but that it puts a lot of strain on the pups because they will shift with him. It takes a lot of energy to shift and if they are forced to shift too often within a short span of time it can weaken them enough to kill them.

That wasn’t the reason why Jensen had lost that first baby, a beta he and Jared had named Sarah before burying her tiny body. Werewolf doctors were allowed to examine Sarah’s body and do some tests but none of them were able to ascertain what had caused her to be stillborn.

Jared’s love and the love and support of his parents and the Were community had kept Jensen from descending completely into depression.

Especially when he failed to get pregnant for the next couple of years, no matter how much he and Jared tried during Jensen’s heats.

So when he’d finally gotten pregnant earlier this year, Jensen, Jared, and pretty much all of their friends went out of their way to make sure that Jensen didn’t strain or stress himself.

Jensen already loved the children, he knew it was more than one even if he and Jared agreed on waiting for the birth to know exactly how many and what the sexes were. Dr. Connell and Traci, the midwife, were sworn to secrecy.

The children inside of Jensen were his second chance at having a real family with Jared. He knew that Jared yearned to be a father as strongly as he did.

So, it was with tremulous respect that Jensen started to trust Raynard Sunder. 

After all, the Alpha had not only once but twice, within the span of half an hour, saved his and Jared’s children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was kind of short, but I've noticed that a lot of times that I run late w/ updates it's because I angst over putting out short chapters and then forcing myself to find MORE to add. I've decided to no longer do that w/ any of my fics. From now on, no matter how short the chapter is, if I 'feel' a chapter has ended, I won't fight it anymore.  
> Still hoping you enjoyed it, no matter the length.  
> xoxo,  
> Jessie


	12. DREAM TALK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunited and it feels so good... well, almost. :P

Jensen knew he was dreaming. Over the years he’d not only learned to tell when he was dreaming, but also what kind of dream he was having.

To try and explain them, even if only to himself and Jared, Jensen had put the types of dreams he had into three categories.

First, there were the ‘ordinary’ dreams of random events and things from his everyday life. 

Second, were what he called his ‘talking’ dreams. In a talking dream, Jensen found that he could communicate with anyone in his life that he felt a bond with as long as they were also asleep. The stronger the bond, the stronger the connection, and distance didn’t seem to matter. Of course, his bond with his True Mate made for the strongest connection of all.

Third, and last, were his ‘seer’ dreams. These dreams only happened when he was pregnant, and they were the ones Jensen dreaded because they were always upsetting and he couldn’t control them as he’d learned to do with his talking dreams. 

During his first and only other pregnancy, Jensen’s dreams had become both a blessing and a bane to him. Some of the things he’d seen of the future had proven true, even if he wished they hadn’t. Almost all of his visions of the past were informative, but centered on distressing events.

Jensen had gone on birth control after the loss of his first child. He hadn’t had the heart to try again until almost a year ago. Then his body had seemed to want to make up for lost time and granted them multiples.

They hadn’t wanted to know anything more before the birth this time and opted for waiting, so they’d asked the doctor to keep the sexes a secret from them. As for the genders, no one could tell what they were until they were born and properly scented.

But as the babies developed, Jensen’s and especially Jared’s Were senses couldn’t help but pick up the sound of more than one heartbeat.

Sometimes Jared would catch Jensen staring out their kitchen window with a somber look in his eye and it would worry him no matter how much Jensen assured him that he was fine.

Jensen was as ecstatic as Jared about having the twins, maybe triplets inside of him, but it didn’t lessen the loss he felt for the first. And if having seer dreams all the time meant he could have his daughter alive and well today, Jensen would happily deal with it.

As soon as Jensen opened his eyes in his dream, he immediately knew this was no ordinary dream.

=======================

_Jensen walked slowly through the opulently decorated ballroom, dodging pairs of dancing people, all of them dressed in designer clothing and fancy jewelry._

It was knowing he was in a dream that kept him from completely losing his calm.

Despite being a Werewolf for going on five years now, Jensen still had a few hang-ups about going around naked in front of anyone other than Jared.

Or, even partially naked, since he was in fact wearing a pair of skimpy, silky green panties.

As he made his way around the unbelievably large dance floor, people he recognized from his life would turn to smile at him in greeting, none of them remarking on his state of undress.

From across the massive room came a familiar roar that never failed to get Jensen’s heart racing.

“JENSEEEN!”

Jensen cupped his hands over his mouth to shout back, but all that came out of his mouth was a loud, ululating howl.

-what the heck?!- he thought to himself.

Just then, the crowd parted and a familiar and beloved figure began rushing across the floor toward Jensen.

Then strong arms wrapped around him and pulled Jensen close. Immediately, Jensen felt the safety and love he always felt when Jared held him.

-Jensen, where are you? I heard your howl here in the dream and in Were-speak in my head, which means we’re closer out in the real world, but for some reason we can’t connect minds out there. I’ve been taking regular naps to try and contact you. Tell me where you are, Sweetheart.-

-oh my God, Jared! Oh God … oh God!- Jensen’s mind babbled, but from his mouth came whimpers and guttural growls. Flooded with so many emotions he couldn’t do anything but hold on and press himself into Jared.

Jared rained kisses on Jensen’s face, then lifted Jensen until only his toes brushed the floor and he was pressed fully against Jared’s larger, muscled body.

When Jensen craned to kiss him, Jared let him back down onto his feet then slid his fingers through Jensen’s soft, dark-blonde hair on the sides of his head. He then gripped Jensen’s head gently, yet firmly in his large hands.

-I want to kiss you so badly Baby, but we might not have much time. I know where the Rogues are taking you and I’m almost at the location. But I need to know where you are right now so that the moment we land, I can head out and find you.-

-I don’t know why we can’t connect in real time or where I am! We were being held at some farmhouse, then the others and I managed to escape. But Josh and the Alphas who follow him… Oh my God, JOSH! You have to call home when you wake up and tell my Dad that it’s Josh who took us! He’s the Omega mate of the Rogues’ Alpha, but Josh is the one who kidnapped me and the others!-

-Josh?- Jared asked, momentarily confused.

-My Dad’s brother! The one that went missing when my Dad was a teenager. Joshua Ackles is the Rogue Leader’s Omega and he’s the one that attacked the Omega Run at Lunar Mall.-

-Okay baby, I’ll tell him. He’s here with me. I should tell you… your Dad had himself Turned. He’s an Omega now.-

-WHAT?!- Jensen shouted in Jared’s mind, a loud yelp rising up in the dream ballroom, causing many around them to stop dancing, which set off a chain reaction, as in a gradually growing ripple all the people surrounding them stopped where they were and turned to stare at Jared and Jensen.

Jensen looked around with an uneasy grin on his face, a slight whimper escaping him. -Well, THAT’S not creepy at all.-

Jensen waved his hand and all those in the ballroom wavered into mist and then disappeared. He and Jared had learned years ago that they could control their Speaking Dreams up to a certain extent if they just focused on it.

Their special linked dreams always took elements from both their minds to set up the scene and when Jensen couldn’t change the scenery around him [or clothe himself properly!] it usually meant those aspects were from Jared’s mind.

When Jared cleared his throat to regain Jensen’s attention, Jensen instantly dismissed trivialities and turned back to Jared.

-Why did my Dad Turn? I mean, now… after all this time?-

-Because of you, Sweetheart. He couldn’t stand not being able to help in getting you back and he refused to stay home. He had the Doc Turn him after I’d already left and apparently your Mother was okay with it, too.-

-Unbelievable.- Jensen huffed.

-When the chopper lands I’ll find you, Love. Being closer, I should be able to track you much more easily.-

Jared then turned to look to his left, but there was no one there, then turned to look back at Jensen with urgency in his beautiful hazel, green and blue eyes.

-The others are trying to wake me up. I think we’re about to land. Are you sure you can’t give me any clue as to where you are? Even the slightest detail could help me to find you faster.-

-No. Something happened and I got separated from the others.-

-Are you telling me you’re all alone out there?! Jensen, if you even get a sniff of any polar bears, you need to avoid them at all cost. For some reason, those bears have always disliked Weres and no matter the size of the Were, they’d go after them. I’ve never heard of one actually killing a Were but they can do massive damage.-

-No, I’m fine. I’m not alone. One of Josh’s Alphas is with me and he’s actually been a real help. I promise to stay away from any bears. If I can help it. I’ll find you too, Jared! I promise!-

Jared then looked to his left again and as Jensen watched, Jared began to slowly fade.

-I wanted to ask you why you’re talking like a wolf out loud, but I’m out of time. Stay strong, my love. Keep yourself and our children safe. I WILL find you!-

-Jared! Before you go, one more question!-

Jared turned to look back at Jensen with a quirked brow.

-Why the Hell am I wearing women’s underwear?!-

Even though his form was fading faster, Jensen’s keen eyes picked up the blush climbing up Jared’s neck and into the angular beauty of his mate’s face.

-Why, you dirty old dog! You can’t get the idea of me in panties out of your kinky mind, can you?!- Jensen laughed.

Jared just blushed harder, then left the dream and Jensen’s laugh faded as he felt the constant ache of missing his mate settle back into his bones, his heart, and into his very soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting close to the end, people! Can you believe it?!

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it so far, please leave a Kudos and a Comment. I really appreciate hearing all constructive feedback. Thank you! 💖


End file.
